


Emerald Eyes In The Night Blue Bar, And The Pretty Red Bow (Camren)

by TemporaryInsanity777



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryInsanity777/pseuds/TemporaryInsanity777
Summary: The emerald green eyes belonging to a socially mysterious Lauren has captured the attention of a beautiful Cuban Camila, during a shift an L.A. bar. But will Lauren's closed off nature prove too difficult for Camila to break through?"You have walls the size of The Great Wall of China around your heart Lauren, and my jack hammer is all out of power." - Camila.





	1. Emerald Green Eyes In The Night Blue Bar, And The Pretty Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I'm new to Archive Of Our Own, although previously a writer from Fanfiction. I haven't wrote anything for a couple of years, because I lost my muse. It's okay, i found her though. So I really hope people enjoy this, if not, it's okay because I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This story is loosely inspired by James Bay's song 'Need The Sun To Break'. Such a perfect song - Check it out.
> 
> A/N - I don't own anything apart from the story.

Nobody knew if Lauren Jauregui was painfully shy, if she was closed off to keep people away from her, or if she simply didn’t like them. The truth is, she herself didn’t know why either. She hadn’t the slightest logical reason as to why she kept everyone at arms length, however shy she actually was. Her parent’s were still happily married after almost 40 years, she had never had her heart broken, nor had she ever experienced any kind of soul numbing trauma. No logical reason for her antisocial and defensive nature, and her desire to keep people away. She just did it, and she didn’t know why.

Lauren pulled into her usual park space behind the local bar in L.A. mentally preparing herself to start her 9pm-3am shift. She checked her make-up one last time in the mirror, and once satisfied she made her way up the back steps and through the door. 

“Hi Lauren.” Her boss Michael said cheerfully as she walked through the door idly.

“Hi.” She answered back shortly with a weak smile.

Michael smiled in return, and sighed as Lauren passed him to make her way to the lockers in the back. Michael has known Lauren since they day she was born, he was her father’s best friend. He often received complaints from the customer’s about Lauren’s demeanour as she served them, but he always let them slide. He knew Lauren didn’t do it on purpose, it’s just who she was. He also wasn’t bothered by her extensive tattoo collection. Both arms were the home of a sleeve full of tattoos down to her wrist, he imagined that she had more, but those were the only ones on display and that people knew to admire from afar. 

It wasn’t too long before the bar was packed, and the stage had been taken by the indie band performing tonight. Lauren was in the middle of serving a couple of steroid munching, gym junkies when a new voice behind the bar made her ears perk up. Her interest didn’t last long, nor did she bother to look up to identify the owner of the voice, merely deducing that Michael had finally replaced the last girl that left. While her interest in the new girl was lacking, Lauren had definitely caught the eye of the new girl. Lauren felt a pair of eyes on her, but chose to shake off the feeling and serve the next drunken bar-goer.

 

“Hi, I’m Camila.” The short, perky brunette kind of shouted over the music. Michael was greeted with a beaming, white smile as he looked up from his paper work.

“Ah, you must be the new girl.” Michael replied, returning the friendly smile as he shook her hand. 

“I wasn’t overly sure what to wear, so I hope this is okay.” She said, unsure and hoping for the thumbs up. Michael briefly took in the young girls appearance, and nodded in approval. Camila breathed a sigh of relief. 

She changed what felt like a million times before leaving for the first day, of her new job. She settled on a short black pencil skirt, a black blouse, and plain black canvas shoes. She threw her hair up in a neat bun and topped her outfit off with a pretty red bow in her hair.

“I’ll show you to where you will be stationed tonight.” Michael said as he lead her to the front of the bar. Her briefly gave her an run down of the inner workings of the bar, and what her job entailed. Michael also introduced her to AJ, a young blonde that would be helping out Camila on her first day.

“AJ, front and centre.” Michael yelled out over the noise in the bar. AJ finished serving her drinks, and made her way over to Michael and the new girl. AJ smiled and she approached the girl, and held out her hand.

“I’m AJ, don’t look too intimidated. It’s a great job once you find your footing.” AJ explained, noting the apprehension on the Cuban girl’s face.

Camila smiled and returned the introductory gesture. 

“Camila.” She smiled, relaxing a little and finding comfort in the friendly blonde woman. “It’s lovely to meet you, and thank you.” she finished.

“So how old are you?” AJ asked curiously. 

“Old enough to work here, I swear. Scouts honour.” Camila joked, accompanied by the flawless white smile that she wore so beautifully. It was framed by full red lips and It really accentuated her tanned Cuban skin, as well as complimenting her milky chocolate eyes. 

AJ laughed and nudged the girl playfully.

“I’m 21.” Camila continued, finally answering the other girls question. 

Camila’s eyes wondered over to another girl behind the bar, and she couldn’t help but admire the intriguing, but beautiful presence of the other girl. Her eyes wondered from her somewhat neat pony tail, with a few strands framing her porcelain colour face. Her breath hitched as she caught a glimpse of the most breath taking, striking emerald eyes that shone bright despite the dark blue coloured atmosphere in the bar. Camila took in the simple black tall V-neck shirt the girl was wearing that failed to hug her in what Camila imagined would be in the all the right places, but she thought the look suited her none-the-less. Camila noted the black, ripped, skinny jeans, and black and white vans that completed the outfit. Finally, she admired the sleeve full of tattoos that covered the girls arms. Camila couldn’t help but find this stranger the most beautiful creature that she had ever witnessed roam this planet.

“Whose that?” Camila asked, still dazzled by the tattooed, emerald eyed latino just a few feet away.

“That’s Lauren, don’t take her personally.” AJ explained apprehensively. Camila wouldn’t be the first girl that Lauren has scared off, even though she knew, well hoped that it wasn’t her intention. Or maybe it was, she admittedly wondered a time or two. 

Camila was confused by the statement, but followed the blonde woman back to the bar nonetheless. AJ showed Camila the ropes for a while, before disappearing behind the bar to retrieve some more ice buckets. Camila seized this opportunity to meet the intriguing woman that had since implanted herself in the Cuban girl’s mind.

“Hi, i’m Camila.” She beamed as she approached Lauren. 

Lauren finally looked up to meet the eyes of the girl before her, the owner of the voice she heard earlier. Lauren couldn’t help but notice how annoyingly flawless the young woman in front of her was, and much to her dismay, butterflies erupted in her stomach as she subtly looked her up and down.

‘How is it even possible to be that flawless’ Lauren wondered, as her eyes raked over the girl still standing in front of her. She took in her long, toned legs. Her perfectly curved, but slim figure that was accentuated by the tight blouse she was wearing, and the most picture perfect face that she had ever seen. Lauren noticed that her milk chocolate eyes were staring at her expectantly, and Lauren realised that she still hand’t responded to Camila’s introduction. She tired to open her mouth to respond, but nothing came out and she quickly became flustered. Lauren’s almost rehearsed response to any human interaction prevailed, and she smiled weakly before turning around to continue serving customers, mentally scolding herself. She pushed her thoughts away, and quietly enjoyed British India as they blew away the stage. They were one of her favourite bands.

Camila was a little taken aback by Lauren’s abruptness, and lack of interest in knowing her. She frowned mildly disappointed, but returned to her spot with AJ to serve customers, pushing her disappointment aside for now. Well she tried, but it still played on her mind, thoughts of the girl she already longed to know despite getting off on what felt like a disappointing foot. Enjoying the company of other women wasn’t really new to Camila. She often dated girls, and boys. She never really spent too much time focusing on the gender of someone who took her interest, she just enjoyed the company of bubbly, like minded people like her. Lauren seemed to be the opposite of that, but Camila felt a pull to her unlike no other she had ever experienced before.

“I see you met Lauren…” AJ whispered in Camila’s ear, startling the younger girl out of her thoughts.

“Well I tried to. I don’t think she likes me very much already.” Camila responded quietly, so as to not alert Lauren that she was being spoken about.

“I don’t think Lauren likes anyone very much, like i said, don’t take it personally.” AJ explained, trying to cheer up the disappointed girl next to her.

Despite efforts of trying to subtly discuss Lauren blowing Camila off, Lauren has very good hearing, and heard every word. She wasn’t angry, but she mentally slapped herself for making the beautiful girl down the other end of the bar, think that she doesn’t like her.

‘What is wrong with me?’ Lauren thought to herself.


	2. Sometimes You Don't Have Them At 'Hello'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty overwhelmed that so many people have even just read the story, thank you so much guys! I have like five more chapters already written and under my sleeve, so stay tuned!

It had been two weeks since Camila started her new job, two weeks of trying to break through Lauren’s shyness, and two weeks of consistent short “Hello’s” and half hearted smiles from Lauren.

Much to Lauren’s dismay, Austin, a fellow bar tender had been relentless in his flirtations with Camila. 

“You look prettier than this morning’s sunrise Miss Camila.” Lauren heard Austin compliment Camila, just a few feet away. Lauren rolled her eyes in disgust, and fought the urge to bring up her breakfast.

Camila giggled, slightly flattered but mostly at Austin’s corny attempt at flirtation. She also held back an eye-roll of her own when he didn’t pronounce her name correctly. She wasn’t surprised though, nobody ever did.

“Well thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Camila replied. She enjoyed the attention, she wasn’t going to deny that. Her ego could use it, after a week of getting nothing back from Lauren. She wasn’t used to rejection. And she didn’t mean that in a conceited way. People just always loved Camila, it’s what she had grown accustomed to. 

Camila’s eyes briefly flickered over to Lauren, and caught her gaze. She couldn’t help but notice the look of contempt plastered over her face, and Camila wondered, well more hoped, that she over heard the conversation between Austin and herself, and that her contempt stemmed from jealousy. It was a far fetched hope, but it was hope she happily held on to. She didn’t really know why she cared if Lauren was jealous, it’s not as if she had feelings’ for the quiet green-eyed goddess, but physical attraction and desire to know her was undeniable.

Camila returned her focus to the boy still sheepishly smiling at her.

“So, Camila. I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me some time…?” Austin asked confidently. He was an attractive guy, so it was understandable that he was free of any insecurities that would result in him being too shy to ask a girl out.

Camila returned a friendly smile, before letting it falter.

Lauren’s head briefly shot up, as she again overheard the request. She quickly shot a look between Austin and Camila, before returning to her task of wiping glasses, so as to not make her eavesdropping obvious.

“Oh, I’m sorry Austin. I don’t like to date to people I work with. You know, the whole not pooping where you eat rule.” Camila replied.

Lauren fought the urge to laugh out loud at Camila’s crude response.

Austin’s cheeks grew red before he quickly regained his confident composure.

“That’s okay, I get it.” He replied with a smile. A smile that gave Camila the impression that this guy wasn’t planning on giving up any time soon. And she was right, Austin was going to wear her down, he was determined. 

Camila smiled apologetically. 

“Well I better get back to work, thank you for understanding.” She said politely as she grabbed a case of beer to carry down to the other end of the bar. As Camila passed by Lauren, she couldn’t help but notice the smirk that graced her latino features. It was these random moments of hope triggered by Lauren’s unsolicited acts of interest in Camila, that kept Camila on her toes.

***********************

The shift passed fairly quickly for Lauren, the bar was super packed tonight so being busy made time fly. As 3am came around, Lauren packed up her things, and put a jacket on. She opened the back door to find it raining, and she groaned internally as she lifted her hood to cover her hair. As she quickly ran down the stairs, her vans splashing in the puddles, she finally made it to her car. After pumping the heater, and putting her favourite song on the stereo, she pulled out of her parking space and headed to the drive way, but before she could drive off to her waiting bed that was practically calling her name, a blue umbrella, and a pretty red bow caught her eye. She noticed Camila standing in the rain, waiting patiently for a bus. Lauren’s conscience got the better of her, and she pulled in along side the gorgeous Cuban. She leaned over and opened the door indicating for the girl to get it. 

Panic washed over Camila, as what she thought was a stranger offered her a lift. But the sound of British India playing through the speakers of the car calmed her, and she instantly knew who the dark silhouette sitting behind the steering wheel belonged to. She smiled as she folded up her umbrella and took a seat in the passenger side of the car, but her smile didn’t last long as she was met with the emotionless, cold expression from Lauren. But Camila sat in silence as they pulled out of the drive way, and onto the main road.

“You don’t drive?” Lauren asked cooly, after a few minutes of silence.

Camila’s head shot up, bewildered. It was only three words, but she had never heard Lauren string so many words together before. She was starting to wonder if Lauren was a selective mute. Camila cleared her throat, preparing to answer. 

“No, I like to walk. I enjoy the fresh air, and scenery. You appreciate the things around you more when you are walking through them.” Camila replied quietly, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable.

“Your plan sounds fool proof, especially in crappy weather like tonight.” Lauren answered sarcastically.

Camila ignored the joke at her expense, and changed the subject to a more sinister one. 

“So you are speaking to me now? I thought you hated me.” Camila both questioned and remarked.

Lauren avoided Camila’s questioning gaze, and kept her eyes on the road, driving in silence for a few moments, moments that felt like an hour to both women. The silence was deafening for Camila.

“I don’t hate you.” Lauren said quietly, finally. She sounded just as vulnerable, if not more, than Camila did just a few moments ago, so the tanned Cuban decided not to push the topic further, and smiled in relief instead.

“How old are you?” Camila asked curiously, wanting to know the beautiful, tattooed girl sitting next to her.

“22.” Lauren replied shortly. Camila’s smile faltered at Lauren’s persistent shortness. But the beautiful, white smile quickly took it’s place back on Camila’s face.

“What about you?” Lauren replied quietly, still not feeling comfortable with communication just yet.

Camila’s face lit up as she finally seemed to be in a two-way conversation with the girl she had been intrigued by, but received nothing from for two full weeks.

“I’m 21.” She responded, answering Lauren’s question just as shortly as the older woman in an attempt to ‘play it cool’. Her efforts were in vain though, Lauren had already observed that Camila was quite the chatterbox at work. 

“Just a baby.” Lauren joked, in a serious tone however. It was confusing to most people when she did that, but not to Camila. She saw the good humour in every dark character, or dark situation…most of the time anyway.

Camila smacked Lauren on the arm playfully, eliciting a look of horror from Lauren’s face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to - “ Camila started, regretting the playful gesture almost immediately.

“I - I didn’t think. I didn’t mean to startle or upset you.” Camila stuttered out the rest of her fruitless explanation.

“It’s okay.” Lauren replied simply.

They continued to sit in silence for a while before Lauren realised that she didn’t know where she was going. She was so tangled up in how beautiful and adorable Camila was, she was just driving around aimlessly.

“So, where am I driving to?” Lauren asked after a while.

Camila had been so caught up in actually being in a confined space with Lauren with no where for the green-eyed beauty to escape, that she didn’t realise they were merely driving around, with no particular destination on the horizon. She frowned, disliking the fact that her time with Lauren was coming to an end.

Camila regretfully gave Lauren her address and it wasn’t long before they pulled up in her drive way. Lauren quietly admired the big, beautiful house made of gorgeous sandy stone. Lauren did a double take on Camila, looking her up and down, and then compared her to the border-line mansion in front of her. Camila came across so humble, and kind to everyone around her that it came as a surprise to Lauren that she obviously came from an affluent family. 

Lauren’s admiration of her house didn’t go unnoticed by Camila, and she blushed slightly embarrassed. She hated the thought of people thinking the worst of her because she came from money, she didn’t want that. Camila wanted to achieve things by herself, and make her own way in the world. Camila quietly watched Lauren’s observation in awe. She really was so flawless to look at.

“Do you want to come in?” Camila asked, breaking Lauren free from her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop a comment. And I promise the chapters do get longer. :)


	3. A Lie, A Quiet Diner, And A Bed Big Enough For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stoked that people are actually reading, and enjoying! Thank you so much everyone.

 

  
_**“Do you want to come in?” Camila asked, breaking Lauren free from her thoughts.**_  

 

Lauren was stunned, she had no idea how to respond, and a blank expression over took her face. She stared at the expectant look on Camila’s face, and panicked.

 

“Uh, I should get home. It’s pretty late.” Lauren answered finally, mentally slapping herself. Why is she saying no? Lauren wants nothing more than to take Camila’s hand, follow her into her home and ravish the….

 

“Oh okay. Well i’ll see you tomorrow night then?” Camila replied sadly, interrupting Lauren from her rather steamy train of thought.

 

“Tomorrow night?” Lauren asked confused, wondering if she made plans that she forgot about. She rather doubted it though.

 

“Yeah, at work? Do you have a day off?” Camila asked, not really understanding where the confusion was coming from. Obviously unaware of Lauren undressing them both in her mind just moments ago, thus flustering herself.

 

“Oh, right. Yeah, see you at work,” Lauren said simply, eager for Camila to hurry up out of the car. Not that Lauren didn’t want to be near her, but she really did want to get out of the uncomfortable situation. 

 

Camila merely nodded, and gave a weak smile before getting out of the car and heading inside. 

 

Lauren watched Camila close her front door behind her before head butting the steering wheel. Lauren pulled out of Camila’s street and began the short journey home. She smiled at how close she lived to Camila, and wondered how she had never seen her around before, although L.A was a pretty big place.

 

Lauren got into bed, and pulled her blankets up, wondering what Camila was doing right now. The more she thought about her, the more butterflies erupted in Lauren’s stomach. She wondered what kind of food she liked, what kind of music she liked, what kind of family she came from. Lauren wondered what Camila did to keep herself in such incredible shape. Lauren’s thought’s wondered from her beautiful hair, to her milk chocolate eyes, and her perfect lips. Lauren longed to kiss those lips. Lauren eventually pulled her thought’s away from Camila long enough to look at the clock, and it was already 4:30am. She sighed, incredibly frustrated that the beautiful brunette, and the butterflies she gave Lauren was stealing her sleep, and she wasn’t even here. Lauren eventually closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep slumber. 

 

*********************

 

Weeks had passed since that rainy night. Lauren and Camila’s 'early hours of the morning' drives home became an every night thing, much to Camila’s open delight, and also to Lauren’s more subtle delight. Both choosing to ignore the awkward end to their first drive home. They still didn’t talk much, well Lauren didn’t talk much, but they both just seemed to enjoy the other’s company.

 

Lauren was wiping glasses when Austin walked in. He smiled at her, to which she glared. He grimaced and made a bee-line for Camila. 

 

“Hey Camila, What’s up?” He asked, Lauren eavesdropping inconspicuously, unbeknownst to him.

 

“You know, working…” Camila laughed.

 

“Right. I was just wondering if you wanna get a bite after work?” Austin asked, hopefully.

 

Lauren’s head snapped in their direction, and was met with a silent plea for help from Camila, as she waved Lauren down with her eyes. Lauren approached the duo innocently, and put her hand on Camila’s arm. Electricity shot through both of the latino women, and their eyes met slowly. A few moments passed, and Austin cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there.

 

“Can I help you?" Lauren snapped at him. Austin glared at her.

 

“Can I help you? You are butting in on OUR conversation.” He seethed through his teeth, Lauren getting on his last nerve.

 

“I was just asking Camila if we are still on for dinner after work tonight.” Lauren replied through a smirk, as she looked at Camila, hinting that this was her rescuing the Cuban girl.

 

“Right, yeah, we are.” Camila smiled, relieved. 

 

“Sorry Austin, I already had plans…with Lauren.” Camila continued, playing along with Lauren’s deception.

 

“Right.” Austin grimaced, as he pushed past Lauren, obviously frustrated with her getting in the way of him and Camila.

 

Camila rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Lauren. She smiled gratefully, and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the taller, porcelain skinned girl. Lauren merely nodded her head and returned to wiping the glasses. 

 

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Camila enjoyed the band playing, and innocently flirted with the various bar patrons, and as a result she really racked up the tips that night, and the stolen glances from Lauren didn’t go unnoticed by the Cuban beauty either. She smiled to herself, confident that she finally had the attention of the emerald eyed goddess. Close eventually came and went, and Camila had packed up her stuff, and was half way out the door when a familiar hand caught her by the arm.

 

“Hey, are you ready for dinner…or breakfast?” Lauren asked shyly, glancing at her watch raising an eyebrow. Camila’s heart fluttered as she smiled, amused by the older girl. 

 

“What do you mean?” Camila asked, honestly wondering if she made plans with the older girl and forgot about it. She sincerely doubted she’d ever forget anything involving the taller girl in front of her though. 

 

Lauren raised a questioning eyebrow at Camilla.

 

“A meal shared between two people? You know, where you approach a dining establishment, order some food and drinks, and make polite small talk as you wait to demolish the glorious composition of different ingredients and flavours in front of you.” Lauren replied sarcastically, a smile playing of the corners of her rosy lips. 

 

Camila raised a challenging eyebrow back at Lauren.

 

“Funny. I had no idea you were capable of forming so many words Lauren, let alone making a joke and playing with sarcasm.” Camila retorted confidently, however hoping Lauren knew she was engaging in playful banter, and not insulting her.

 

Lauren glared at the smaller girl, causing Camila’s stomach to drop, but Lauren’s glare lightened and she let out a barely audible laugh that made Camila swoon. 

 

“Hilarious. Are we going to eat or not?” Lauren asked, growing slightly impatient as her stomach rumbled and demanded food. 

 

“If this is about earlier, I just wanted you to save me. I don’t actually expect you to feed me.” Camila continued, playing with Lauren, enjoying watching her squirm as she was clearly out of her comfort zone right now.

 

“Oh my god, I know. But i’m actually hungry, so are you coming or not?” Lauren asked, trying to keep her voice even as if she wasn’t bothered by the discomfort of extending an invitation to another person. 

 

Camila chuckled, and ceased her torture on the socially ambiguous Lauren. The older girl stepped past her and made her way down the back stairs to her car, Camila in tow close behind.

 

“So, is this a date?” Camila asked, unable to resist one last playful taunt. She chuckled inwardly at herself, and met Lauren’s questioning gaze, and as a response Lauren shot Camila a look over her shoulder. Lauren opted to not dignify that question with a verbal response though, and simply rolled her eyes. Although once Lauren’s back was to Camila again, she smiled lightly at the younger girls question. She’d like to think of it as a ‘kind of’ date, however Lauren couldn’t help but think if she was to ever actually take Camila out on a date, she’d be ramping up the romance a whole lot more. After all, Camila deserved better than a basic meal at the local diner for a ‘date’. 

 

**********

 

Camila and Lauren sat down at a booth in the far corner of the empty diner, and quietly browsed their menus before a waitress approached them. 

 

“I’ll have the 'All American' burger with a side of large fries, and a coke. Please and thank you.” Camila dictated her order to the waitress, with her charming and bright smile.

 

“No problem. And for you?” The tall, blue eyed and blonde haired waitress said, turning her attention to Lauren. Camila couldn’t help but notice the way the waitress was looking at Lauren, and the flirty smile that accompanied her never ending, lust-filled gaze. Camila couldn’t hide the glare that she was sending to the unaware waitress.

 

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” Lauren replied simply, obviously unaware to the flirtatious demeanour of the attractive waitress in front of her, probably because she was yet to take her eyes off the menu, already deciding what she was having for dessert. The waitress however maintained her toothy, white smile, and repeated back the order.

 

“Will that be all?” The waitress said finally, more so to Lauren than to both of the bartenders. She seemed to have completely forgotten the presence of Camila.

 

“That’s all for now.” Camila snapped back, her voice filled with venom. The waitress turned on her heels without a word, and Lauren finally looked at Camila over the top of her menu, meeting her malignant glare. 

 

“What’s your problem?” Lauren asked, a little taken aback by the hostility of Camila. She wondered if she had missed something while she was busy gaining ten pounds by merely drooling over the desserts pictured on the menu.

 

“Nothing.” Camila replied nonchalantly, returning her gaze to the dessert menu. 

 

The two young women sat in silence as they waited for the food, which was brought out a while later. Minutes seemed like hours in the silence though.

 

“Let me know if there is anything else I can get you.” The blonde waitress said, accompanied with a wink directed at the oblivious Lauren who was too busy eye-humping her food.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Lauren said as she picked up her burger and took the first bite, a face that closely resembled that of an orgasm replacing the previous vague and uninterested expression she usually wore.

 

The waitress grimaced, as her advances were dismissed, and she retired to wiping down the empty tables in the diner.

 

“Seriously?” Camila asked, obviously annoyed at the interaction that just took place in front of her.

 

“What?” Lauren asked through a mouthful of food.

 

Camila ignored Lauren’s lacking table manners, and looked over to the waitress who was stealing glances at Lauren. The emerald eyed woman followed Camila’s gaze before looking her in the eye.

 

“What? I don’t get it.” Lauren repeated, genuinely confused.

 

“You are so oblivious. She was clearly flirting with you.” Camila explained, as she batted her eyelashes at Lauren, mocking the waitress.

 

“What can I say? I’m cute. Are you jealous?” Lauren asked with a smirk as she took a sip of her drink, not breaking eye contact with Camila.

 

“What? Of her? No. Why would I be?” Camila blurted out all in one breath, a blush creeping up and gracing her elegant features.

 

Lauren smirked again, before taking another bite of her food, obviously enjoying how flustered the beautiful brunette in front of her had become.

 

The two women finished their meals, and Camila pulled out her purse to pay for the meal. Lauren put her hand over Camila’s to stop her, and the two Latino’s eyes met in an intense gaze, both becoming increasingly aware of the electrifying chemistry between them whenever they touched, or met each others eyes. 

 

“Um, i’ve got it.” Lauren said as she cleared her throat, trying regain her composure and gather her thoughts.

 

“Oh okay, thank you. That’s very kind.” Camila replied quietly, still not breaking contact with those piercing emerald eyes.

 

Lauren finally retrieved her hand, and took out some cash to pay for their meal, as Camila gathered her belongings. 

 

“You better not be leaving a tip.” Camila said so quietly, only Lauren could hear.

 

Lauren rolled her eyes again playfully, silently enjoying Camila’s jealousy. She left the money on the table, tip included, ignoring the younger woman’s request. Lauren followed the Cuban out of the diner, and smiled at Camila who was pulling the most adorable face that Lauren had ever seen as she yawned.  Lauren pulled out her phone to look at the time. It was almost 4am, and Lauren only lived a couple of blocks from the diner, as opposed to across town like Camila.

 

“You can crash at my place if you like, I mean, you look super tired and it’s really late. I thought it might be easier than driving all the way to your house…but you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Lauren rambled on.

 

Camila giggled as she turned to face Lauren, her back against Lauren’s car. She didn’t know if she was surprised or thrilled with the fact that Lauren had misjudged the space between them, and their lips were just inches apart. Camila’s gaze slowly drifting from Lauren’s emerald orbs, down to her plump rosy lips. She slowly looked back up into Lauren’s eyes. Unbeknown to Camila, Lauren was just as surprised by their closeness, and she was surprised that Camila couldn’t hear her heart currently thumping out of her chest.

 

“That would be nice, thank you.” Camila answered after a few moments, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Lauren nodded and eventually broke eye contact with the shorter woman, before making her way around to the driver’s side of the car.

 

********

 

Lauren finally managed to get the front door of her apartment unlocked, revealing the artistic walls covered in various canvases depicting many different styles of art, the red feature wall, and the overall music themed feel of the lounge room. Camila stepped in, and walked over to the far side of the lounge room, intriuged as she took a closer look. She noticed that much of the art was accompanied by what seemed to be lyrics, beautiful lyrics.

 

“Did you make these?” Camila asked, curious as she turned around to face Lauren.

 

Lauren nodded shyly, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She nodded her head towards the kitchen, indicating for Camila to follow her. She was relieved when Camila complied. 

 

“Would you like a drink or anything?” Lauren asked, remembering to be hospitable. 

 

“No, thank you. Is it okay if I have a quick shower though? I smell like I’ve been swimming in booze for a decade.” Camila responded with a grin.

 

Lauren smiled, and nodded.

 

“Of course, i”ll just get you a towel and something to sleep in.” Lauren replied as she made her way into the bedroom, Camila close behind her.

 

Lauren ruffled through her drawers for a few moments, while Camila observed her bedroom, which was quite similar to the loungeroom she saw just minutes before. Lauren finally found what she was looking for, but then disappeared into another room, before returning with a towel.

 

“Here you go, the shower is just down the hall.” Lauren explained, as she handed a towel and a baggy shirt to Camila.

 

Camila looked down at to what she had been temporarily gifted with, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“No pants? A little presumptuous don’t you think? You could at least buy me dinner first.” She joked as she flirtatiously winked before she met Lauren’s intense stare.

 

“I already did buy you dinner.” Lauren replied coyly, before she lifted the baggy t-shirt, revealing a pair of small pyjama shorts wedged between the towel, and the shirt. Not saying another word, just letting the revelation speak for itself as she smirked at the Cuban girl.

 

“Right. Thank you.” Camila responded, slightly embarrassed as she stepped past Lauren and walked down towards the bathroom as instructed by the older woman.

 

“Thanks for the shorts, not necessary though, I only sleep in a t-shirt.” Lauren heard Camila yell out, followed by the sound of the bathroom door shutting, indicating that Camila got the last word in their little exchange.

 

Lauren’s eyed widened, before she let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

 

“This girl will be the death of me.” Lauren whispered to herself, attempting to shake the image out of her head that Camila had so kindly painted for her.

 

************

 

Half an hour passed, and both girls were showered and ready for bed.

 

“Do you have a spare blanket, and pillow?” Camila asked Lauren shyly, as far cry from her confident and suggestive comments not even an hour ago. 

 

“What for?” Lauren asked, confused.

 

“The couch?” Camila responded, as if it should have been obvious. 

 

“Don’t be stupid, you can share the bed with me. I don’t bite.” Lauren replied, making a joke, which seemed to be a rarity for her. Camila noted that, and smiled, feeling like Lauren was finally warming up to her. 

 

“Thank you.” Camila replied calmly, not wanting to push her luck too much. 

 

She didn’t say anything more, instead she approached the opposite side of the bed, helping to fold down the blankets of the bed together. Lauren couldn’t help but admire Camila’s long, toned legs and the flawless tan that accentuated them. Camila did not bluff when she said a t-shirt was all she slept in, and Lauren was sure the younger woman was trying to give her a heart attack. Camila pretended not to notice the other latino’s gaze that was not so conspicuously running up and down her legs.

 

Both girls slid into opposite sides of the bed. 

 

“You better not snore.” Lauren joked again.

 

“I sleep quietly, and like a dead person, thank you very much.” Camila replied with a proud smile, eliciting a rare chuckle from Lauren.

 

“Goodnight.” Lauren said with a warm smile, before switching off the lamp and rolling over.

 

Camila experienced a moment of boldness as she snuggled into Lauren’s back, and wrapped her arm around the older girls waist lightly, deciding to press her luck once more. 

 

“Goodnight Lo.” Camila whispered as she placed a small kiss on the back of Lauren’s neck.

 

Lauren froze incredibly stunned by what was happening. She wasn’t sure what she was more surprised by; the spontaneous nickname or the imposition of spooning that was just laid upon her. After what seemed like an eternity, Lauren finally relaxed into Camila’s embrace and closed her eyes. 

 

Lauren could have swore she felt Camila smile proudly into her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment guys, I wanna hear your thoughts. :)


	4. Tequila Shots Always End One Of Two Ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you again so much for reading...and continuing to read. It makes me happy!

The sun shining through the shutters of Lauren’s bedroom window, illuminated Camila’s face which woke the Cuban beauty. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and the unfamiliar surrounding began to weigh down on her. She briefly wondered if she had gotten drunk, and went home with someone. Noticing the arm draped around her, that option seemed entirely plausible. But it was only a few moments before the events of last night flooded Camila’s mind, and she smiled as she realised it was Lauren’s arm around her waist, snuggling the Cuban girl closer to her. 

Camila smiled, and contemplated just laying in this position all day but the clock on the wall caught her eye, and ricocheted it’s way through that plan. However, Camila felt Lauren stir and was slightly relieved that she didn’t have to choose between laying in Lauren’s warm embrace, and getting up and running the errands that she needed to do.

“Sorry.” Lauren said quietly, before quickly retracting her arm from around the waist of the girl sleeping next to her. Camila smirked, she could only picture the look on Lauren’s face right now. 

Camila turned around to look into those beautiful emerald eyes that she was transfixed by so much. Their noses were mere millimetres apart, and each woman could feel the breath of the other on their face.

“I wasn’t complaining.” Camila whispered, not breaking eye contact once. Lauren’s butterflies were threatening to break free of the latino’s stomach.

Silence filled the room as neither girl budged from the staring contest happening between the two of them.

“How is it possible for someone to not have horrid morning breath? What are you? Some kind of perfect freak of nature?” Lauren observed quietly, her voice just above a whisper.

Camila had to contain her laughter at the odd question, because she observed the seriousness of Lauren’s expression.

“Well, that’s the most backwards compliment I’ve ever received…but i’ll take what I can get from you.” Camila said, as she chuckled. 

Lauren’s expression turned from confusion to amusement, as she went back over what she said in her mind. A smile played on her full lips, and she chuckled.

“You do that.” Lauren answered, responding to Camila’s statement that she will take what she can get.

“Oh, I will. Well I better get going, I have errands to run. Are you working tonight?” Camila replied with a glowing smile. 

“Nope, a night off…finally!” Lauren explained happily. She couldn’t help but relish in the fact that she at no point today, had to get up and get ready for work.

“What about you?” She enquired, to be polite.

“What a coincidence, me too!” Camila replied.

“Oh really? Lucky us then.” Lauren replied, not really thinking too much into it. 

Camila’s smile faltered, noticing that Lauren wasn’t really getting her suggestive tone. She rolled her eyes, and decided to just bite the bullet and take control herself.

“You are so clueless sometimes. Would you like to have drinks tonight? That is what I was kind of getting at there….” Camila chuckled. 

“Like a date?” Lauren asked, a little weary, but excited deep down.

Camila sensed the apprehension written all over Lauren’s face, and decided to play it safe. She felt like she was finally getting somewhere with Lauren, and didn’t want to push it. She didn’t even know if she was gay. She handn’t found the nerve to ask her yet.

“No, not a date. Just two friends’ having drinks. At a bar that is not our work, preferably. Austin might try and take advantage of me.” Camila said, laughing at her own joke.

“Yeah, he does seem pretty sweet on you.” Lauren replied. The words tasted disgusting coming out of her mouth.

Camila rolled her eyes, and fake gagged. Camila was delighted when she received a light giggle from Lauren. It was rare, so she cherished it.

“What? Not your type?” Lauren questioned sincerely.

“Well he is cute and all, he is just a little over the top and obsessive. He never leaves me alone.” Camila explained.

Lauren nodded, and thought back to every time he saw Austin drooling over, and come to think of it…It was pretty much every shift.

“So, drinks?” Camila said, breaking the silence.

“Sure. What time?” Lauren asked, trying to hide the smile playing on her lips. 

“Is 8:00pm too early?” Camila asked with an tinge of excitement in her voice.

“Nope, that’s cool. I’ll see you then.” Lauren responded.

Camila smiled, and gathered her things before quietly leaving Lauren’s apartment. This left Lauren to maul over what she was going to wear tonight, she wasn’t often the kind of person to care if she was being honest, but drinks with Camila tonight called for some thought being put into her outfit.

Camila was applying the final touch of her make up later that evening when her phone began it’s incessant vibrating on her side table. She looked at the the name flashing on her iPhone and smiled. It was Lauren.

“Am I picking you up? Are you picking me up? Or are we meeting at the bar?” Lauren rambled before Camila could even say ‘hello’.

“Well hello to you too Lauren.” Camila replied, forcing back a laugh.

“Sorry. Hi.” Lauren said shortly.

“Is the forever tough Lauren Jauregui nervous?” Camila teased, a cocky smile plastered firmly on her face.

“No, I don’t get nervous.” Lauren lied.

Lauren heard Camila chuckle through the phone, and she couldn’t help but smile because she never grew tired of the sound of Camila’s laugh.

“If you say so. How about we both catch a taxi, and meet there. So we don’t have to worry about getting out cars home.” Camila suggested happily.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you in 20 minutes.” Lauren said before hanging up.

Camila didn’t take offence to the lack of good-bye, she was growing used to Lauren’s abruptness. 

************

Camila was perched up on a bar stool, switching between browsing the crowd for the familiar face she was waiting for, and looking a her phone for a message from Lauren. It had been twenty minutes since they had planned to meet, and Lauren still was a no-show. Camila was beginning to worry that something had happened to her, when a beautiful Latino covered in tattoos walked through the door. Camila smiled, and her heart settled in her chest. She looked the emerald eyed beauty up and down as she approached her, and couldn’t help but admire how damn sexy she looked tonight. 

Lauren’s hair was out, and hung well below her shoulders, a beautiful beachy wave accentuated perfectly. She was wearing a tight black singlet top with high waisted skinny jeans, and black combat boots. A red, plaid shirt left unbuttoned and worn open topped off her cute outfit. Camila was in awe, and had no idea that she could be so feminine. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. The first taxi I called didn’t show.” Lauren lied, as she approached the younger woman, and took a seat next to her. 

Lauren would NEVER reveal that she was actually late because she changed her outfit more times than she could count.

“That’s perfectly okay. Can I buy us a drink?” Camila responded with a smile.

“Only if it’s with my money.” Lauren responded with a devilish grin. 

“Fine. If you insist.” Camila replied with an equally devilish, and mischievous grin. 

“Could I please have two tequila shots?” Camila asked the waiting bar tender.

Camila looked at Lauren who had her eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Starting out like that are we?” Lauren asked suggestively.

Camila remained silent, answering only with an equally suggestive raise of the eyebrow, and a smirk playing on the edges of her lips.

“Fine. Challenged accepted. Make that four tequila shots please.” Lauren said, turning, her attention to the bar tender. 

The bar tender nodded, and a short time later laid out the four shots in front of the two women. Lauren paid the woman, who winked at Lauren.

Camila saw the exchange, and rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Jauregui. Everywhere you go!” Camila explained, trying to sound more playful then annoyed.

“Shh, let’s do this.” Lauren said, as she picked up both of her shots. Lauren went to put one of the shots to her ruby lips, but was stopped by Camila.

“Wait! We have to toast our first drink!” Camila yelled over the noise of the bar.

“Oh yeah, says who? Lauren replied challengingly. 

“Says me. Cheers to being on the other side of the bar.” Camila replied, earning herself a rare and beautiful laugh from Lauren. Camila smiled in satisfaction.

“Cheers!” Lauren said before swallowing down both of her shots consecutively. 

Camila’s eyes widened in surprise, but it wasn’t long before she followed suit. She grabbed a lemon from the bar and put it in her mouth, her eyes slamming shut as the sour taste invaded her senses. Camila shook her head violently as if that would rid herself of the peculiar sensation running through her body right now, courtesy of the tequila.

Lauren laughed again, which drew Camila’s attention back to her. 

“Are you drunk already Miss Jauregui? You have laughed twice in mere minutes!” Camila joked as she nudged the girl next to her.

“Shut up. I’m not drunk….Just tipsy.” Lauren replied with a sly smile.

“Already? Weak man, weak.” Camila mocked all in good humour.

“I don’t drink much, what can I say?” Lauren responded with an air of confidence.

“You can say, let’s get another round and head to that free lounge over there!” Camila said as she looked over to a lounge booth. 

“Good thinking! I’ll grab the booth, you grab the drinks.” Lauren said as she went to hand Camila some money.

“This round is mine, put your money away.” Camila replied, turning on her heels before Lauren could say another word. 

As Camila approached the bar, she realised she didn’t ask what Lauren wanted to drink. But being the always resourceful girl she was, she thought back to the empty bottle of whisky in Lauren’s kitchen the night before, and thought that is a safe bet. She really didn’t want to line up again. 

Lauren looked up just in time to see Camila nearly trip over her feet as she approached their booth, almost spilling their drinks. Lauren bit her lip to silence a laugh that threatened to leave her lips. 

“Are you drunk already, Miss Cabello?” Lauren asked, recycling the very words Camila used not long before. She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“No!” Camila glared playfully. “And don’t use my words against me, thank you very much.” she continued with smirk tugging on the corners of her lips as she sat down. Lauren found herself staring at the younger girl’s lips, and a blush crept it's way up her neck and painted her porcelain cheeks. This didn’t go unnoticed by the younger of the women, and Camila couldn’t help the knowing smile that graced her own features. Lauren adjusted her gaze and met Camila’s inquisitive brown eyes. Neither broke eye contact for several moments before Camila cleared her throat and broke the comfortable silence between them. She moved the drink she bought for Lauren towards her and smiled.

“I forgot to asked what you wanted, I had a feeling whisky was a safe bet.” She explained as Lauren looked down towards her drink, bringing it up to her ruby red lips, taking a small sip. She smiled in satisfaction.

“Mmm, my favourite. How did you know?” She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Camila smiled, the cockiness almost evident on her lips, as she thought back to the empty bottles she saw in Lauren’s apartment. 

“I know everything Lauren Jauregui.” Camila retorted quickly, her smirk still as evident on her lips.

The two Cuban women have no idea how much time has passed as they downed drink, after drink. Chatting and laughing as if the rocky start to their friendship was forgotten, Camila sighed contently to herself, as she reflected on the contrast between the Lauren everyone knows at work, and the Lauren sitting in front of her. Her heart warms as she feels like she has finally got a peek behind the curtain

“I’m really glad we are doing this.” Camila said quietly, she wasn’t sure Lauren would hear her over the music.

“Me too.” Lauren said simply, as her eyes met Camila’s. Camila noted the sincerity behind the emerald eyes, letting her know that Lauren speaks with as much honesty as Camila does.

“I’m glad that you don’t hate me half as much as you did last week.” Camila joked half-heartedly.

Lauren couldn’t help but notice the sadness that flashed through Camila’s gaze, so fast that if she blinked she might have missed it.

“Who said I don’t hate you?” Lauren joked with her infamous raise of a challenging eyebrow, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Well if that’s the case, i’m no longer paying for your taxi home, and you can walk.” Camila joked back, her eyebrow raising game just as strong.

“But I have my own money, I could pay for my own taxi…” Lauren persisted, not breaking the staring match, trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across her face.

Camila looked deep in thought for a moment, before sticking her tongue out at Lauren in defeat. Lauren couldn’t help the laugh that broke free from her throat, Camila was just too adorable.

“Wow, that was an intimidating, debate winning, closing argument Camz.” Lauren replied as she bit her lip in an attempt to feign seriousness, clearly oblivious to the new nickname that she let slip out. It didn’t go unnoticed by Camila though, and she fondly smiled deciding she could definitely get used to that. She decided not to address it though, a part of her was still afraid that if she said the wrong thing, Lauren’s walls will come towering back up. 

They sat in silence for a few moment, Camila watching Lauren adoringly as she sees her still chuckling to herself. She noticed that Lauren’s serious expression had returned.

“I never hated you, I just - “ Lauren tried to form a coherent explanation to offer Camila, but the words just would not come out.

“You just what?” Camila insisted, curious as to what was going through the mind of the mesmerising Cuban sitting across from her. 

Lauren’s gaze wondered to the dance floor as she racked her brain for a change of subject. She returned her eyes to Camila, and the younger brunette practically saw a light bulb switch on inside Lauren’s head, and the menacing smile that tugged at Lauren’s lips accompanying it.

“I just decided, that we are dancing!” Lauren yelled excitedly over the music, as she downed the rest of her drink, grabbed Camila’s hand and stumbled towards the dance floor.

Camila suddenly became aware of just how drunk she was - how drunk they both were as they found a small space amongst the ocean of people all dancing to beat of the music. Everything became a blur inside Camila’s mind, as the coloured lights flashed to the beat. “Waiting for you” by Demi Lovato blasted through the speakers, and vibrated through every inch of her body. She suddenly became exceptionally aware of Lauren’s hands on her hips, pulling Camila closer to her body. Lauren’s finger tips lightly taking their place on a bit of exposed skin on Camila’s hips, that Camila’s abstract shaped dress offered her, that familiar bout of electricity from Lauren’s touch radiating through her body. Camila grinned as she willingly let her body mould into Lauren’s warm body, her arms wrapped around the taller girl’s neck, their faces impossibly close as their bodies sensually moved with the song.

Even in her drunken state, Camila couldn’t help but take this opportunity to study Lauren’s flawless face more closely. Her eyes traced the line of Lauren’s perfectly sculpted jaw, they slowly moved up to her full lips painted in that infamous red lip stick. She let her eyes linger on Lauren's lips for a few moments, willing herself to not kiss them before she forcefully tore her eyes away from them, her eyes settling on Lauren’s nose instead, counting the few small and adorable freckles on her nose. Finally, Camila’s gaze slowly moved up and was met with the most hypnotising, green eyes she had ever seen. As she looked closer, she noticed how up close it wasn’t the simplistic but nethertheless stunning green they were from a distance. They were a galaxy of different greens all blended into one. She notices how they darkened into a blue circle that framed the iris. 

Camila was pulled out of her thoughts when Lauren’s hands on her hips pulled her so close, that there bodies were now moving to the music as one. Camila’s breath hitched in her throat as she returned her gaze to meet Lauren’s. She now became painfully aware of how close their faces were now. She could feel Lauren’s sweet breath on her lips, as their noses were softly grazing.

Lauren was relieved the music was so loud, she was worried that if it wasn't, Camila would hear her heart threatening to break free of her chest if it continued to beat so hard, and fast. Lauren wasn’t used to being so close to someone, but there was something so calming about the presence of the alluring brunette in front of her. She couldn’t help but be so, crazy enthralled by her. Her eyes flickered down to Camila’s lips, and in a moment of boldness Lauren closed the gap between their lips, capturing Camila’s bottom lip between her own. It wasn’t long before Lauren felt Camila’s hands find Lauren’s wavy hair, tangling her fingers through it in an effort to be as close to the taller girl as possible. Lauren felt her body tremble in complete pleasure as she felt the softest lips she had ever kissed part, and Camila’s tongue tracing her lip, begging for entrance. Lauren granted Camila’s request, wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss as their bodies still moved so effortlessly to the beat of the music. 

Both of the Cuban girls seemed to forget where they were, the people surrounding them faded far into the back ground, the sounds of clinking glasses dying slowly as their lips danced the most natural choreography of their own, nothing but the music evident in their moment, as if it was the soundtrack to the most lust-filled kiss either women had ever experienced.

Camila was first to break away from the kiss, the need for oxygen catching up to her. She smiled the prettiest white smile in Lauren’s direction before reconnecting the lips.

It was Lauren who broke the kiss this time, much to Camila’s disappointment. However, despite the extremely hot environment, the younger girl felt goosebumps sweep across her entire body as Lauren moved her lips to Camila’s ear, the very lips that Camila longed to have pressed against hers for even just one minute more.

“Want to get out of here?” Lauren whispered into Camila’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a thought or two in the comments please!


	5. Sometimes You Get A Thought Inside Your Head, And You Just Runaway With It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone continuing to read, and I'm very grateful that people are enjoying it. :)

_**“Want to get out of here?” Lauren whispered into Camila’s ear.** _

 

The night air had sobered both girls up slightly as they made their way from the Uber, to Lauren’s apartment complex. 

 

“Hurry up Camz.” Lauren whined as she dragged Camila beside her, hurrying her up. Butterflies erupted within Camila at the second use of the nickname that Lauren appeared to have adopted for her.

 

“I’m coming Lo, my legs are a lot smaller than yours.” Camila laughed. Lauren looked back at her, eyes widened. Camila panicked, thinking maybe it wasn’t okay to return the whole nickname thing, she wondered if Lauren even realised she did it. But then her eyes met Lauren’s, her expression softened. Her eyes quickly turned from horror to jubilation, and then to the deepest form of lust. Camila wondered how those extraordinary green eyes could illustrate so many different emotions in a mere second.

 

*******************************

 

The two cubans were no longer inside Lauren’s apartment before Lauren had the shorter girl pushed up against the wall, the door barely closed behind them. Their lips connected in heated passion, Lauren’s hands tangled in the younger Cuban's hair, and Camila’s hands slipping under the taller woman's tank top, and finger tips pressing into the skin of Lauren’s hips. This kiss wasn’t like the soft and tender one from the club, this kiss was urgent. It was was full of passion and need. It was as if all of the sexual attraction, and sexual tension from the past couple of weeks was coming out, and being conveyed in a single kiss.

 

Camila’s mouth opened slightly, inviting Lauren in. The taller, dark haired girl happily obliged, her tongue meeting Camila’s as she pulled on her hair softly. Lauren caught Camila’s bottom lip, catching it between her teeth, nibbling it softly. Lauren almost came right there, and then when her action elicited the most sexy moan from the back of Camila’s throat.

 

Their lips separated for a moment, their foreheads resting against each other as their eyes met. Neither pair of eyes disclosing more or less lust than the other, and for the first time Camila felt equal to Lauren. For the first time, Camila felt like Lauren wanted her, just as much as she wanted Lauren.

 

“Bed room.” Camila whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, and reconnected their lips, trying with everything in her to convey just how much she wanted Lauren.

 

Lauren smiled into the kiss.

 

“This way.” Lauren’s husky voice let out, as she broke the kiss and intertwined her hand with Camila’s, leading her to Lauren’s bed room.

 

Lauren had barely kicked closed the bedroom door behind them before Camila broke their kiss again, and was pushing Lauren down on her bed. But Camila didn’t follow her. She stood idly for a moment in front of the older brunette, the most innocent of looks gracing her face, but the most evident hint of a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. Lauren sat back on the edge of her bed slightly confused, before Camila bit her lip, her arm reaching behind her back, slowly unzipping her dress, not breaking eye contact with Lauren for a second.

 

Lauren let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding as Camila’s dress dropped to her ankles, leaving her standing in the sexiest black, lacy underwear that Lauren had ever seen.

 

“Wow…” was all Lauren could manage to say as Camila smiled the prettiest, biggest, white smile.

 

Camila brought her index finger to her lips, hushing Lauren.

 

“Shh…” Camila whispered as she slowly stepped towards Lauren, and straddled her hips, reconnecting their lips for a moment before Camila kissed along Lauren’s jawline, in the most agonisingly slow way. It was Lauren’s turn to moan as Camila's tongue briefly met Lauren’s earlobe before she bit it in the softest way that she knew how. Camila then painted Lauren’s neck with her lipstick as she sensually kissed her way down her slender neck. 

 

Lauren’s body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible, as Camila’s hands explored her skin just under her tank top, her lips passionately attached to Lauren’s. 

 

Camila broke the kiss long enough to whisper against Lauren’s lips.

 

“Off.” She demanded as she played with the hem of Lauren’s tank top.

 

Lauren’s breath hitched in her throat, she had never been so turned on before, not that she could recall. She took a moment to gaze into Camila’s lust filled eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty. There wasn’t any. This was a side of Camila she guessed not many people had seen before. Confidence seeping from every ounce of the exquisite woman in front of her, it was a far cry from the bubbly, but timid woman she saw around work. Lauren was completely enthralled by the contrast, becoming more and more fascinated by Camila with every moment that passed. 

 

Lauren looked into Camila’s expectant eyes, and smirked as she lifted her arms.

 

Camila smiled as she softly kissed Lauren’s lips for a moment before pulling away, lifting her eyes up to meet Lauren’s just in time to see the older woman’s eyes flutter open. Camila kissed the tip of her nose before lifting Lauren’s tank top up and over her head, throwing it somewhere in the direction to the side of them. Camila didn’t break eye contact for a second as her finger tips softly trailed back down Lauren’s arms to her shoulder, and then even slower down her back.

 

Lauren was so sure the feeling Camila was giving her within her body was going to somehow burst through.

 

Lauren was in such an erotic daze, the night almost passed by in flashes.

 

_Camila pushed her back down on the bed gently, her lips not breaking away from Lauren’s for even the shortest of moments._

 

_Lauren chest rising and falling between each kiss Camila trailed down her chest, and then down her stomach._

 

_Lauren didn’t remember how her pants ended up on the other side of the room, she was far too focused on the younger woman on top her, her plump lips teasing every inch of Lauren’s body._

 

_Lauren definitely recalled the heat within her erupting the second Camila’s lips and tongue took turns meeting Lauren’s most intimate part of her body while Lauren’s own porcelain hands tangled through Camila’s long, silky hair, pulling on it in ecstacy as Lauren let out the sexiest string of moans that Camila had ever heard._

 

_Lauren also recalled the way she was so sure her soul left her body for a single moment, not being able to handle the purest feeling of pleasure she had ever experienced as Camila’s fingers found every pleasure point inside Lauren._

 

_If Lauren wasn’t so caught up in the complete and utter sexual intoxication, she might have been embarrassed about how loud she moaned Camila’s name, while she dug her nails into Camila’s back as she reached the heightened orgasm she had ever experienced._

 

Most of all, Lauren remembered never feeling so content as Camila fell asleep in her arms, nothing but a sheet covering their naked and exhausted bodies. Lauren smiled, her eyes fluttering close as she let sleep over take her, leaving one last kiss on the back of Camila’s neck.

 

**********************

 

Lauren awake with a startle, as Camila shifted in her arms, snuggling closer to the older Cuban. Lauren blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the invasive light streaming through her now illuminated bedroom. The smell of Camila’s shampoo completely overloading her senses. Lauren began to panic as the events of last nights events came rushing back her to. It’s not like she was drunk, and had not even the slighted idea of what was going on last night. It was quite the opposite actually. Lauren was hyper aware of every moment between her and Camila, so much so that her body began to tingle in every place that Camila’s lips touched, just thinking about last night. Panic began to override the pleasure however, and before Lauren’s brain could catch up, she found herself quietly getting dressed, scrubbing a quick not for Camila and hurriedly putting her shoes on as she snuck out of the own apartment.

 

Lauren couldn’t bare to face Camila. She couldn’t look her in the eye, because she was afraid of the disappointment she was so sure she would see.

 

As Lauren strolled the streets of L.A, her mind flickered back to last night, pieces at a time.

 

Lauren’s lips traced patterns on Camila’s tanned, toned abs and with the occasional flick of the tongue, she listened as the younger woman moans and shuddered in anticipation beneath her.

 

  
_‘Oh god, what if that was too much?’ Lauren thought to herself, as she continued in no direction in particular, just wanting to be as far away from her apartment as she possibly could._  

 

Lauren’s finger tips traced the lightest circles on the insides of Camila’s ever so toned legs, as Lauren slowly kissed along her hips.

 

The raven haired woman continued to doubt herself further, hoping the kisses that she covered Camila’s body in weren’t too wet.

 

Lauren felt Camila’s fingers tangle through her hair, pulling on it as every stroke of Lauren’s tongue connected with Camila’s most secret, and private parts of her body. Parts that Camila decides who encounters. 

 

Lauren’s breathing quickened as she recollected every moan of pleasure she evoked from Camila the previous night.

 

  
_'Oh god, what if she was faking it? What if i was horrible? What if she will never speak to me again. I’ve ruined everything.’ Lauren continued with her inner monologue, as she strolled into a diner somewhere in Hollywood, seething in self doubt_. 

 

***************

 

Camila turned over in Lauren’s bed, her eyes still closed but her mind running over the events of last night in her head. The smile on her face vanished, as she stretched out her arm, feeling for Lauren’s warm body but meeting only the coolness of the sheets. Camila’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked around Lauren’s room in confusion before her eyes fell on the note laying on pillow next to where her head lay just moments ago, money sitting just next to it.

 

“Hey, sorry I had to run. I had things to do. I’ll see you at work. PS, I left you money for a taxi. - Lauren.” Camila read the note and sighed sadly. The note was blunt, even for Lauren. Camila thought they were past that.

 

Camila collected her things, and got dressed. She made Lauren’s bed, and left the money where it laid, deciding to walk instead. The younger woman couldn’t understand why she woke up alone, what was so important on a Saturday morning? 

 

Camila decided to check her phone as she walked to see if she had any messages or missed calls from Lauren. To her disappointment, the only messages were from Ally and her mom. She sighed again in disappointment, and locked her phone before putting back in her pocket. She wondered what she had done wrong last night, and carefully replayed the events of last night in her head, trying not to become turned on by such thoughts. She couldn’t think of anything, last night was…perfect.

 

The thoughts of the raven-haired girl were temporarily put on the back burner in Camila’s mind as her stomach rumbled, and growled. She looked around for a familiar cafe, or diner but her need to decide became redundant when she spotted those familiar, and enthralling green eyes through the window of a diner just a few feet away from her.

 

Camila pushed open the door to the cafe, and quickly found Lauren’s face buried deep into the menu. 

 

“Well, this is much more interesting than the ‘things you had to do’ that I imagined.” Camila softly spoke, as she leaned against the wall and eyed the taller girl carefully, using air quotes to further emphasise her point.

 

Lauren nearly jumped out of seat as the sound of the familiar voice.

 

Lauren looked up, her gaze swiftly passing my Camila and resting on a poster just behind her head. She still couldn’t bare to look at her, afraid of what she might see. She stood up quickly, losing her appetite suddenly.

 

“Um, yeah. Sorry. I got hungry while I was running my..errands.” Lauren lied, terribly, as she stood in front of Camila, suddenly finding her shoe laces the most interesting thing in the world.

 

It didn’t get by Camila that Lauren couldn’t even look her in the eye.

 

Camila couldn’t help but wonder if the older woman regretted last night. Her mind took a more sinister turn, and Camila’s heart sank at the realisation that maybe Lauren thought that Camila took advantage of her. She honestly didn’t think they were still drunk by the time they got back to Lauren’s apartment. 

 

Camila frowned sadly as she took Lauren’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb on the back of Lauren’s porcelain hand.

 

“Hey, look at me Lo. What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Camila asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Lauren’s heart fluttered at the nickname. She remembered from last night, and it still make her heart soar. But she still couldn’t look at Camila.

 

“No. I’m sorry, I have to go.” Lauren replied quietly, as she took her hand back from Camila’s gentle grasp, and took off out the doors before the younger woman could even process what was happening. Camila was left, alone in the diner, standing in the same spot that Lauren left her with nothing but a sting in her chest and a lump in her throat to keep her company.

 

*********************

 

Camila cleared her throat to get AJ’s attention as they wiped glasses at the bar, it was an unusually quiet night at work tonight.

 

“Where is Lauren tonight? I thought she was working.” Camila asked as casually as she possibly could. AJ smiled at her, oblivious to Camila’s special interest in Lauren’s where abouts,

 

“She called in sick, I think.” AJ replied happily, and Camila was thankful that AJ didn’t feel the need to pry.

 

“Oh.” Camila said simply. This was ridiculous. Lauren looked perfectly healthy a few hours ago at the diner, she was avoiding her. Camila’s confusion and sadness was quickly replaced by anger. She planned to confront Lauren after work, and demand to know what her problem was.  

 

The rest of the night passed by quickly, which Camila was thankful for. She was really hanging out to finish so she could speak to Lauren. She didn’t bother calling, she felt like she knew Lauren well enough to know she wouldn’t answer if she really was avoiding her.

 

As Camila packed up her things, she whined as she stepped out of the bar and into the rain. Camila sighed, frustrated with the universe tonight. It was a beautiful day, she didn’t think to bring an umbrella. 

 

“This is California for Heaven’s sake, it is NOT meant to rain this much here.” Camila groaned, exasperated. 

 

The brunette put her hoodie on, in a feeble attempt to protect her hair and started the short journey to Lauren’s apartment. She attempted to gather her thoughts, and think of what she was going to say once she reached her destination. The thought also dawned on her that it was 3am, Lauren was probably asleep. But as she finally approached the apartment complex, her fears about Lauren being asleep appeared to be feeble as she looked up, and saw that the lights were still on in Lauren’s bedroom. 

 

Camila decided to take the stairs, to give her a few more moments to gather her thoughts, but in what seemed to be no time at all, she found herself at Lauren’s front door. Camila caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective surface near by, and groaned inwardly. She was completed drenched. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was drenched, and her make up mostly a mess. She shook her head though, realising that she was here now, she may as well try and speak to Lauren.

 

She took a breath, and knocked three times before she changed her mind. A few moments passed, and Camila was almost sure that Lauren had no intention of answering the door. Maybe she just fell asleep with the light on. But to her relief, she heard the sound of slow, and lazy footsteps. Camila observed the sound of the locks being unlatched and was almost tempted to runaway, she suddenly felt like an obsessive stalker.

 

“Camila. Hi. What are you doing here, it’s 3am.” Lauren whispered, taking in the sight of a saturated Camila Cabello. Guilt washed over the older woman, knowing her behaviour today was the reason Camila was probably going to get an pneumonia. 

 

“You didn’t come to work tonight, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Camila said flatly, trying to hide to concern in her tone for the sake of her dignity.

 

“I’m fine, you can’t be here. I’m sorry.” Lauren whispered, as she attempted to shut the door. It was stopped by Camila’s foot, and her hand held the door at bay clearly refusing to leave without an explanation.

 

Lauren finally looked up to meet Camila’s eyes for the first time today, expecting to see cold brown eyes in contrast to her warm, chocolate eyes. She imagined Camila wasn’t overly thrilled with her at the moment, she knew deep down she had done the wrong thing abandoning her this morning, and continuing to avoid her all day. But to Lauren’s surprise, the only emotion conveyed through Camila’s eyes was concern, and desperation to understand what went wrong.

 

Lauren sighed in defeat, and pushed the door open for Camila. She stood to the side quietly returning her stare to the ground as Camila passed by her.

 

She couldn’t avoid this conversation any longer, Lauren conceded. It was inevitable that she would have to listen to Camila tell her that last night was a mistake eventually. 

 

She followed the younger woman into the living room, and mimicked her earlier position of leaning against the wall. Still trying to avoid any form of eye contact.

 

“Why are you here Camz?” Lauren spoke quietly, trying to keep voice even.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to be tasteful, and intimate in this way of writing. It's something I hope people still enjoyed. Please don't forget to drop a thought or two below in the comments. :)


	6. If You Weren't So Adorable, I'd Hate You For Being So Impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had a few moment's to update! Enjoy. :)

_**“Why are you here Camz?” Lauren spoke quietly, trying to keep her voice even.** _

 

“Why am I here? Seriously?” Camila replied, absolutely bewildered that Lauren would even ask that question.

 

Lauren took in Camila’s drenched appearance, and concern mixed with guilt etched itself across her face.

 

“You are soaked Camz.” Lauren stated the obvious as she pulled Camila inside and dragged her to the bathroom. She left Camila in the bathroom, and returned a few moments later with some towels, and dry clothes.

 

A small smile appeared on Camila’s face as she took the dry towel and clothes from the taller woman.

 

“You need a hot shower, or you are going to get sick.” Lauren said simply before turning to leave the bathroom.

 

“Lauren?” Camila said so quietly, Lauren might have missed it if the atmosphere wasn’t so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

 

Lauren turned around to face Camila, not realising that the younger woman had taken a step closer. Their noses grazed due to the lack of space between the two women. 

 

“Yeah?” Lauren whispered, before clearing her throat nervously.

 

“I’m really sorry if what happened last night wasn’t what you wanted." Camila said, barely above a whisper. Her voice cracked, almost broken. It was Camila’s turn to look anywhere but at Lauren.

 

"I never wanted to like, take advantage of you or anything. I really didn’t think we were drunk anymore…” she continued.

 

Lauren’s hands framed Camila’s face as she compelled the younger Cuban to look at her. She looked into Camila’s eyes, not entirely sure what she was searching for. Lauren was met with sadness, and regret in Camila’s eyes and it genuinely hurt Lauren’s heart. Guilt overflowed from within the older woman she felt very sorry for how she had handled the situation earlier today.

 

“Is that what you think?” Lauren asked sadly.

 

Camila stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating Lauren’s question. She couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that apparently Lauren’s reaction didn’t mirror Camila’s suspicions about why she was avoiding her.

 

Camila nodded anyway.

 

“Well I woke up to your empty bed, and you have been avoiding me all day…you didn’t come to work and - “ Camila was cut off by Lauren’s soft full lips.

 

This kiss was similar to the one to from the club. Slow, purposeful, and expressive. Like Lauren was trying to convey and explain all of her anxiety from today through a single kiss.

 

“It’s not like that Camz.” Lauren replied after she broke their kiss, their foreheads still resting against each other.

 

Camila relaxed a little, finding comfort in Lauren’s words even though she still didn’t know why Lauren bailed. But she did know that her suspicions about ‘taking advantage’ of the raven haired beauty in front of her was inaccurate. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, neither girl moving from their current position of nothing but a breath between them, and neither woman dared to move first and both finding comfort in the close proximity between them.

 

Camila sighed with content as she took a step back and began to undress, not taking her eyes off of Lauren. Lauren’s breath hitched in her throat as she couldn’t help but trail her eyes down Camila’s naked body. Camila smiled with curiosity as she watched Lauren in complete awe. 

 

“Well I’m going to shower…” Camila said as she turned the water on and stepped into the warm shower.

 

“O-Okay, well i’ll see you back outside when you are finished.” Lauren struggled out as she tried to tear her eyes away from the irreproachable woman in front of her.

 

Camila wrapped her fingers around Lauren’s tiny wrist, stopping her for the second time. Lauren returned her gaze to Camila and looked at her with anticipation, waiting for her to speak. The older woman let out a squeak as Camila dragged her into the shower with her, fully clothed. 

 

“Camila!” Lauren lightly scolded, but unable to hold back the laughter.

 

Camila laughed along with her, as she tucked the loose hairs behind Lauren’s ear and pulled her in for another kiss. Camila couldn’t help but think she would never get used to kissing Lauren’s transcendent, ruby red lips. She was sure nobody else’s lips would ever be able to compare the feeling Lauren’s gave her.

 

************

 

Camila was already dried and sitting cross-legged on Lauren’s light grey couch when the older woman emerged from her bed room, still drying her hair with her towel. Lauren smiled as she took a seat next to the tanned cuban. They sat next to each other, both quietly observing the other. Camila wondered if she would be pushing her luck with Lauren if she insisted on talking about what happened earlier that day. After she weighed her options for a few moments, she decided she had to know, and bit her lip deciding how she would approach the topic. She decided to just be straight forward.

 

“So, can we talk about what happened earlier today?” Camila asked nervously, hoping and praying it wouldn’t push her away.

 

Lauren was quick to look down to the ground, and stayed quiet which panicked Camila and she rapidly regretted the decision to talk about it rather than just accepting that they seemed to be okay now.

 

But then Lauren finally spoke.

 

“I was scared I guess.” She said simply, her eyes still glued to the ground. Camila’s expression illustrated something, somewhere between sadness and confusion.

 

“Scared? Of what?” She asked cautiously.

 

Lauren finally lifted her head, and met the younger woman’s concerned eyes.

 

“I was scared of you.” Lauren replied. Camila’s confusion grew as she stayed silent, waiting for Lauren to continue.

 

Lauren sensed that Camila wasn’t going to accept that vague explanation and let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

 

“I was afraid that I wasn’t…good, you know, in bed. And that I didn’t please you.” Lauren explained. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and she returned her gaze to the floor not wanting to see Camila inevitably laughing at her.

 

Camila stayed silent for a few moments, processing what Lauren had just said before she burst out in giggles.

 

Lauren’s eyes snapped back to Camila angrily, and she stood up so rapidly that Camila was sure she felt a breeze blow her way from the accelerated movement.

 

“I knew you would laugh at me, I knew it.” Lauren accused, raising her voice slightly.

 

Camila grew silent and serious as she stood up to face the upset woman in front of her. She grabbed Lauren’s hand and ran her thumb over it soothingly.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I wasn’t - I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just so silly.” Camila explained calmly, trying to swallow a need to laugh as she thought back to Lauren’s words.

 

Lauren continued to glare at Camila, as she noticed the smirk threatening to break free on the younger woman’s lips. Camila pulled the other woman back down on the couch with her, and cupped her cheeks, forcing Lauren to look at her.

 

“Look at me please. I needed you to listen to me.” Camila explained, waiting to find any comprehension and willingness to oblige with her request. She could tell that Lauren was still mad, but her eyes had softened to signify that she was listening.

 

“What you said before Lo, couldn’t be further from the truth. You were absolutely incredible last night. Nobody has ever made my body feel the way you made me feel.” Camila explained, looking straight into Lauren’s eyes to make sure she understood.

 

Lauren’s expression softened completely, and her body visibly relaxed as she took in Camila’s words.

 

“Really?” Lauren asked quietly, as if this was the most insane thing she had ever heard.

 

Camila nodded.

 

“Really. And now that I know that’s the reason for everything that happened this morning, and that’s the reason I woke up alone, I’m mad at you.” Camila stated as she pouted and crossed her arms. Panic flashed through Lauren’s eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Why are you mad at me?” Lauren asked sadly.

 

“Because I woke up the happiest I’d been in so long, and you took that away from me when I realised I woke up alone, in an empty bed.” Camila explained, continuing to pout. She held a serious expression for a moment, before she couldn’t contain her giggles anymore, and she nudged Lauren playfully.

 

“I’m kidding Lauren.” Camila said finally, and Lauren breathed a sigh of relief and smiled for the first time today at complete ease.

 

Camila nodded to herself in satisfaction, happy that things are good between the two women now, and hoped that they could go back to their newfound ‘normal’ now.

 

“Well I should go.” Camila said, standing up to leave.

 

Lauren was quick to stand up again, as she put her hands on Lauren’s hips, compelling her to stay.

 

“Don’t go please, you can stay. If you want.” Lauren said, adding the last bit quickly in a bid to hide any sign of desperation.

 

Camila studied Lauren for a moment, already deciding to take her up on the offer, but deciding Lauren owed her a little more convincing.

 

“I don’t know…” Camila lied, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“Well it’s still raining, and you are already in…pyjamas.” Lauren explained as she bit her lip nervously as she suddenly became exceptionally aware of how sexy Camila looked wearing nothing but one of Lauren’s old, baggy, band t-shirts. Her eyes lingered on the younger woman's toned, and tanned legs. Lauren couldn’t believe the effect Camila had on her, as a wave of arousal cascaded through her.

 

Lauren’s lust filled gaze didn’t for a single second get past Camila, and she smiled with satisfaction.

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Camila conceded, as she intertwined her fingers through Lauren’s, leading her towards the bed room.

 

Camila was going to have A LOT of fun teasing Lauren tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to drop a thought or two below. It's always appreciated. :)


	7. Im Dating a Criminal? That's Bad Ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. I had a crazy busy weekend...laying on my couch...serial watching Deadly Women on Netflix.

Camila looked over at Lauren every now and then, between serving customers and wiping glasses. She smiled as she watched the older woman pour drinks, and frequently giving customers the cold shoulder as they tried to make conversation with her. Camila smiled at the thought that Lauren seemed to only reserve her softer, friendlier side for her. Camila enjoyed being the only one allowed to look behind the curtain.

Things had been going so well between them for the last month. Camila didn’t exactly know what they were, but she was just glad to not be waking up alone in Lauren’s bed anymore. However, She couldn’t help but wonder, were they exclusive? Dating? Friends with benefits? But it wasn’t like Camila to dwell for too long, she decided that going with the flow was enough…for now.

Lauren broke Camila free from her thoughts as she felt the older woman’s chest pressed into her back.

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to have to drag you into the storeroom.” Lauren whispered into Camila’s ear, sending shivers down the younger woman’s spine. Camila fought the overwhelming urge to close her eyes, and melt into Lauren’s body.

Camila turned around to face the currently promiscuous Lauren and bit her lip.

“Well if you don’t like it, maybe you should stop being so god damn sexy.” Camila whispered as she leaned up, her lips pressed against Lauren’s ear as she flirted shamelessly.

That familiar tingle erupted within her again, as it did often when she was around Camila. Her gaze reached Camila’s in time to see the shorter Cuban wink before excusing herself to serve another customer. It was Lauren’s turn to stare now, as she watched Camila talk to, and interact with customer after customer. Lauren couldn’t help but admire this beautiful aura of confidence Camila exuded, and it completely illuminated every atmosphere that surrounded the beautiful Cuban. Lauren also couldn’t help the mild jealousy that she caught herself feeling, as she watched several guys throw themselves at Camila, her Camila. 

As if on cue and as if Camila could hear Lauren’s thoughts, Camila smiled the most beautiful and untarnished smile at Lauren, accompanied by a flirtatious wink. Lauren was so sure Camila would be the death of her one of these days, especially if she kept sending those heart-stopping smiles Lauren’s way.

*********  
It was time for Camila’s break, and she walked towards the back of the bar to retrieve her bottle of water and sit down for a few minutes. She was almost there when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and dragged her into the storeroom. Camila’s heart almost jumped right out of her chest in fear before she came face to face with those familiar, spine-tingling emerald eyes.

“You scared the crap out of me Lo, what are you doing?” Camila asked, still trying to regain control over her heart rate.

Lauren closed the already minimal space between their lips, capturing Camila’s bottom lip between her own before biting it gently. Lauren pulled back and smiled at Camila, as if that explained everything.

Camila couldn’t help but giggle, before kissing Lauren again.

“I missed you.” Lauren finally replied after they broke away from each other as the need for oxygen became unavoidable. 

Camila’s heart fluttered at Lauren’s words, and she pecked Lauren’s lips quickly before pulling back and looking at the taller girl again.

“I missed you too Lo.” Camila replied.

Camila remained quiet for a few moments, deep in thought before she kissed Lauren’s forehead, preparing to speak.

“So, I have been thinking.” Camila stated simply still looking into Lauren’s stunning eyes.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” Lauren teased before Camila nudged her playfully.

“Funny.” Camila replied as she half heartedly glared at Lauren.

“As much I have enjoyed our ‘down low rendezvous’ and all…” Camila started.

She wasn’t lying, she absolutely loved their stolen kisses, and subtle touches at work. She enjoyed watching movies, cuddling and she especially found herself living for the most mind blowing sex with Lauren that she swears gets better and better every time. 

Lauren nodded for her to continue, peaking her curiosity,

“I would really love to take you out on a date. A real date. Not just dinner on the way home from work at the diner.” Camila continued, her words accompanied with a hopeful smile.

“Hey, I love that diner. Don’t diss my diner food.” Lauren joked.

Camila raised an eyebrow at Lauren before narrowing her eyes at the older woman. Lauren giggled before pecking Camila’s lips again.

“I’m kidding Camz, I would really love that.” Lauren replied. Lauren tried to play it cool, but the truth was, she had never been on a real date before, and she was super excited.

“What did you have in mind?” Lauren continued, curious as to what their date will entail. 

Camila chuckled, completely over the moon.

“Well that’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Camila replied with a shrug, unable to hide her smile.

“Very original Camila.” Lauren teased.

“Hey! Don’t call me that…I like when you call me Camz” Camila replied as she wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck and leaned into capture the older woman’s lips with her own.

Before their lips connected, a loud knock sounded through the room startling both the women. Lauren and Camila separated, practically jumping to opposite sides of the room. 

They quickly regained their composure just in time for AJ to appear through the door.

“What are you guys up to?” AJ asked suspiciously, as she took in the disheveled state of both women. She couldn’t decide whose cheeks out-flushed whose. 

“Uhm, just unpacking boxes and stacking shelves. It was quiet at the bar so I thought i’d make myself useful.” Lauren quickly lied.

“Right. And I was on a break, and thought I’d help Lauren.” Camila explained.

AJ smiled, seeming to accept the lie.

“Well it’s busy again guys. Let’s go!” AJ urged, as she ushered both women out of the storeroom. 

As Lauren walked ahead, AJ grabbed Camila’s arm to hold her back.

“That’s like, the most I have ever heard Lauren speak. What have you done to that girl?” AJ half joked, also kind of genuinely serious though.

Camila giggled.

“What do you mean?” Camila asked, but knowing full well what AJ was talking about as she saw Lauren smile at a customer for the first ever. 

***********

“Ally, what do I wear? And stop laughing, this is a serious! problem.” Camila said, throwing her arms up exasperated.

Her best friend Ally was laying sprawled across Camila’s bed, laughing in amusement at Camila, which she obviously did not appreciate in what she felt very strongly as her deepest moment of need.

“I’m sorry Mila, i’ve just never seen you get this worked up over anyone before.” Ally observed out loud. 

Camila stopped mid-pace, and glared at the woman in front of her currently making herself at home on her bed.

“I am not worked up! I’m just…experiencing a wardrobe crisis.” Camila defended. Her cheeks flushed red knowing full well that Ally was dead on. Her palms were sweaty, her heart rate was accelerated, and she was becoming so nervous for her date with Lauren that she was ready to vomit. 

Ally sighed in defeat and made her way over to Camila’s walk in wardrobe, the realisation dawning on her that if she didn’t hurry up and help her best friend get ready, Camila was probably going to have a nervous break down.

“Okay, how about this?” Ally suggested as she held up a tight red dress, with a lace chest piece.

Camila looked up from a garment she was holding and eyed the dress up and down, contemplating it for a few moments. A smirk played on her lips when she realised that it was the same dress she wore the night she first slept with Lauren. This was a thought provoking, and arousing memory for Camila and she found herself having to pull her thoughts back down to earth before she sought out Lauren to rip her clothes off all over again. 

“Too sexy.” Camila answered simply as she cleared her throat nervously, and waved her hand in dismissal. 

Camila hoped that Ally wouldn’t notice her discomfort.

“Wait, that’s a bad thing?” Ally asked, genuinely confused. 

“I’m taking Lauren on a date, not showing up for booty call.” Camila explained as she pulled out dress, and smiled in satisfaction. 

Ally nodded in reluctant agreement, conceding defeat. But that didn’t stop her from considering the dimensions of the dress and wondering if she could make it work for her date tomorrow night. 

“How about this one?” Camila asked, interrupting Ally mentally planning how she could smuggle the dress out without Camila noticing.

Ally looked up, and nodded excitedly. 

“Definitely. That one is perfect Mila.” Ally clapped excitedly.

An hour later, Camila finally emerged from her bathroom happy at last with how she looked. Ally had curled Camila’s hair for her, her make up was perfect and she was in love with her out fit.

Camila wore a cute black dress, with a white bow sitting comfortably on her chest. Black stockings accompanied really cute black and white heels that accentuated her toned legs perfectly. 

Camila did a little twirl, and finished with striking an adorable pose. 

“How do I look?” Camila asked, already confident but still needing ratification from Ally.

“Mila…If I were gay…” Ally started. Camila raised a questioning eyebrow, anticipating a rare and less than conservative ego-boost from her best friend. 

“Nope. Not even then.” Ally finished with a smirk, and a wink of her own.

Camila playfully nudged Ally and pouted her red lipstick painted lips.

“I’m kidding Camila. You look unbelievable. Lauren is going to love it.” Ally said seriously now.

Camila smiled again as she quickly glanced at the clock on her wall.

“Oh shoot, I’m going to be late.” Camila panicked as she collected her purse, phone and keys. Camila quickly kissed Ally on the cheek before making her way to her bed room door.

“You can let yourself out Ally, wish me luck. Love you” Camila yelled out as she was practically halfway to her front door. 

*************

Upon contemplation, Camila decided it was perfectly okay to be a romantic cheese ball tonight because it was for Lauren. And as far as she was concerned; all negative connotations when it came to such cheesy things, created by a generation of people who were seemingly petrified of anything that remotely indicated a commitment to a person, all went out the window when it came to Lauren.

Camila took a deep breath and knocked on Lauren’s apartment door before she changed her mind. The seconds ticked by like hours before Lauren answered the door. The younger Cuban almost forgot why she was there as she took in the sight of an unparalleled dressed Lauren. Camila swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in Lauren’s attire for the evening. Camila struggled to remember how to breathe as she admired the way Lauren’s black lacy crop top showed off her perfectly sculptured stomach, and it certainly didn’t help Camila noticing the way Lauren’s black skinny jeans clung to the hips that the younger woman had caressed so many times before. Camila finally managed to regain some sort of composure as she returned her eyes to the emerald ones piercing into her soul at this very moment. But Camila definitely didn’t forget to appreciate the way that Lauren’s cute, black, fitted jacket complimented her perfectly.

“What? Is this wrong? Should I change? You never told me-“ Lauren began to panic at her choice of outfit before she was cut off by the sweetest lips she had ever tasted.

“Shut up. You look…I’d say perfect, but it really doesn’t feel adequate enough to express how incredible you look right now.” Camila spoke, barely above a whisper.

Camila almost forgot the roses she wanted to surprise Lauren with, if it hadn’t been for the fact she was holding them so tight, it was creating a numbing feeling in her fingers.

“Oh. Here. These are for you.” Camila said enthusiastically with a shy smile as she presented Lauren with the crimson red flowers.

Lauren blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say at first.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that. I don’t want you spending all your money on me.” Lauren rambled. But the truth was, Lauren had to downplay the fervent smile that was threatening the embarrass her in front of Camila. She loved roses.

“Who said anything about buying them? I helped myself to your neighbour’s garden.” Camila joked as she interlaced her finger’s with Lauren’s, leading her towards the elevator.

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks, feigning shock as Camila stopped to look at her.

“You mean to say, i’m dating a criminal?” Lauren asked coyly.

Camila cocked her eyebrow, the corners of her lips tugging up into a smirk.

“Is that going to be a problem Jauregui?” Camila asked, surprising herself with how well she was able to keep a straight face.

Lauren was silent for a moment, as she considered the question.

“Not at all. That is bad ass.” Lauren quipped as she lead both of them the rest of the way to the elevator.

*****************

Camila pulled into a parking space, not far from a contemporary and beautifully architectured building that Lauren was unfamiliar with.

“We are here.” Camila announced as she turned her car off and unbuckled her seat belt.

Lauren observed how the building was illuminated by an assortment of lights, and gatherings of people were circulating in and out of the building. She really hand’t the slightest clue where they were, or what they were doing here, but she was excited to find out.

“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” Lauren pondered as she returned her attention to the beautiful woman next to her.

“You’ll see.” Camila responded vaguely as she got out the car, joined by Lauren a few moments later.

As they approached closer to the building, Camila watched as realisation washed over Lauren’s face. 

“You brought me to an art gallery?” Lauren acknowledged out loud as she read the signs propped up around the building.

“Well it’s a new one in L.A, it’s the opening tonight. I noticed all the art around your apartment and thought you might enjoy it. I hope that’s okay.” Camila explained, suddenly feeling very apprehensive. 

Lauren turned to look at the shorter woman as if she was the most extraordinary living soul on this planet. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Lauren replied, instantaneously feeling at a loss for words, it was the only tangible sentence she was able to compile.

But when Camila saw the way Lauren’s eyes lit up as took in her surroundings, that was all the clarification the younger woman needed.

Camila lost track of time with how long the two women spent looking at the various exhibits around the gallery, and she would have been lying if she said it wasn’t because she too busy being completely enthralled with how Lauren’s already emerald eyes seemed to shine a brighter shade of green with every art piece she admired.

If Camila ever had any doubts concerning Lauren, they quickly disintegrated that night every time Lauren smiled at her, and pulled her over to admire another piece of art. Camila finally felt like she had completely broken through the walls that Lauren seemed to have built up between herself, and the rest of the world. In that moment, Camila was sure there wasn’t any hurdle she wasn’t willing to overcome just to see that smile etched across Lauren’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Architectured' is a word, I swear. I googled. ;)  
> I hope everyone enjoys the update, and everyone's comments are always exceptionally appreciated, thank you!


	8. You Run, I Walk, We Crawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally got a chance to update again. Enjoy! :)

Camila smiled as she tried to subtly listen to Lauren singing along to her playlist in the car. She wasn’t really surprised to hear how Lauren’s naturally raspy voice translated into an even more beautiful, and raspier tone as she sang. she watched Lauren’s lips form the most beautiful shapes as she sang the lyrics. The girl looked like a goddess, she was tattooed, she was a brilliant artist AND an incredible singer, Camila couldn’t help but wonder if there was anything Lauren couldn’t do.

“This was the first song I learned to play on guitar.” Lauren stated out of nowhere, jerking Camila from her train of thought, or train of admiration.

‘And she plays guitar.’ Camila laughed to herself.

“You picked up a guitar one day, and decided that a Nirvana song would be a great idea to learn right off the bat?” Camila questioned, not remotely sceptical. Lauren seemed to be brilliant at everything she put her mind to.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head.

“I spent a month learning all the chords and stuff first. Duh.” Lauren explained with a cocky smile.

“Is there anything you can’t do Miss Jauregui?” Camila asked, deciding to voice her thoughts.

“Fly. Not for lack of trying though. It took me a broken bone or two to grasp the concept of gravity when I was young.” Lauren replied with a smile, thinking back her to crazy antics as a child.

Camila broke into that angelic laughter that Lauren had grown to love so much.

“What I would give to have been a fly on the wall to see that.” Camila stated, her laughter finally subsiding.

“Be nice, or I will withhold cuddles from you tonight. Plus, You would have only seen how tough I was. I got a lollipop from my doctor for being so brave.” Lauren clarified bravely.

The car slowed down as Lauren pulled into her usual car space behind the bar both women worked at. They sighed in unison as they attempted to motivate themselves enough to at least get out of the car.

“Let’s do this.” Camila said, flexing her lacking biceps. Lauren chuckled in response.

“Put them away before you hurt yourself, you dork.” The older Cuban warned in humour. Camila playfully glared at her, feigning hostility to the suggestion that Camila had no measurable upper body strength. But she could never stay mad at Lauren for longer than a few seconds, even in humour.

Both women made their way through the back entrance and continued their playful banter as they packed their belongings into the empty lockers.

“You two seem adorably chummy lately.” AJ’s voice sounded from the doorway.

Lauren jumped back startled at the intruding voice.

“What?” Lauren said, playing dumb. 

“Nothing.” AJ teased with a wink before turning on her heels, and leaving the two Latina’s to their conversation.

“What is she talking about?” Lauren asked, a little too defensively for Camila’s liking. 

Camila couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in Lauren’s demeanour, and she definitely couldn’t stop the feeling of what felt like a knife cutting into her heart. She observed the panic stricken look that had replaced the happy and calm expression from just minutes ago. 

“She was just joking Lo. What’s wrong?” Camila asked, genuinely concerned for the woman who she had grown so fond of in the last few months.

Camila took hold of Lauren’s hands, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. It was only a split second before Lauren snatched her hand away, and stepped passed Camila to leave the small room.

“Lauren!” Camilla called out feeling very confused and distressed, but before she could even comprehend what was happening, Lauren has disappeared through to the bar.

Camila’s mood was understandably glum as repeated attempts to talk to Lauren were either met with a simple ‘I’m busy.’ or just ignored completely. Camila was growing increasingly frustrated with Lauren as every hour passed by. She contemplated telling her boss she was sick and wanted to go home because she was feeling so drained faking smiles and small talk with customers, discernibly distracted. But this pull she felt towards Lauren from the beginning kept her feet planted firmly behind the bar. 

“Are you okay Camila?” Austin asked, as her popped up out of nowhere. Camila rolled her eyes, she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Austin’s flirting tonight.

“I’m fine.” Camila snapped. It was very unlike her to be mean, and the hurt that flashed quickly across Austin’s face reminded her why. 

“Sorry, you just looked sad and I was worried.” Austin explained quietly, before turning to retreat back to his station.

Camila quickly felt the sting of guilt.

“Austin. Wait.” Camila said, reaching out the hold the blonde boy in place.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just..distracted.” Camila explained sheepishly.

A small smile appeared on Austin’s face as she reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s cool, I understand. I’m here if you want to talk about it. As a friend.” Austin explained before turning to walk away. 

Camila smiled her first genuine smile that night, warmed by Austin’s sweet gesture. Maybe he wasn’t such a sleaze ball after all. Camila looked over her shoulder, and was met with a hostile and questioning glare from Lauren. Camila was taken aback by the hide of Lauren, not believing that the first time the older Cuban looked at her all night was out of what Camila surmised was jealousy.

*********

“Are you ready to go?” Lauren asked cooly as she approached Camila where she stood in front of her locker.

Camila nodded, not really knowing what to say. She followed Lauren out to her car. Both women sat in an uncomfortable silence for a lot of the drive, neither speaking until Camila noticed that they weren’t driving in the direction of Lauren’s apartment, or the diner.

“Where are we going?” Camila asked, finally breaking the tension filled silence.

“I’m taking you home.” Lauren replied, not the slightest bit of emotion evident in her voice.

“I thought we were staying at your place tonight?” Camila questioned, becoming increasingly anxious about what was happening between them.

Lauren remained silent as she focused on the road, but it wasn’t long before they pulled into Camila’s drive way. 

“Yeah, but I remembered that I have some stuff to do tonight.” The green eyed woman lied. Terribly.

Camila rolled her eyes, and shook her head in disbelief.

“Lauren. Look at me.” Camila prompted, wanting to know what was going on inside the pretty raven haired girl’s head.

A few moments passed before Lauren’s eyes finally met Camila’s, but the younger woman quickly wished they hadn’t. The warm green eyes she had spent so many nights looking into had been replaced with a cold, darker green. Any warmth previously held within those emerald gems long gone. 

“What’s going on Lo?? Camila asked, her voice broken, almost afraid to speak.

Lauren bit her lip, almost willing herself not to speak. 

“You freaked out the moment AJ made a silly comment about us, and have ignored me ever since. Are you ashamed of us or something?” Camila asked, growing increasingly desperate for an explanation.

Lauren sighed, and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. 

“I just don’t like people knowing my business.” Lauren reluctantly explained, still not making eye contact with Camila.

It was as if Lauren was afraid that Camila would see right through her. Lauren was always afraid that if she let people see her; really see her, they would be met with the relentless feeling of disappointment that Lauren recognised in herself every time she looked in the mirror. 

“I don’t get you Lauren. Things have been so incredible between us, and the second someone recognises that, you don’t want anything to do with me. How do you think that makes me feel?” Camila asked, her voice threatening the break if she dared speak another word. 

Lauren willed herself to look at Camila again. She noticed the tears pooling around the edges of the younger woman’s eyes, like a dam about to rupture if the most insignificant movement unsettled it. The raven haired woman felt as if this wasn’t her, like she was watching somebody else occupy her body. She felt like it was somebody else saying these things, and doing these things that were hurting the woman she had grown so enamoured with. She was screaming at herself to just shut up, and hug the beautiful brunette tighter than she ever had before. She wanted to say “I’m sorry.”

But those weren’t the words that left Lauren’s perfectly plump lips.

“Could you get out please?” Lauren mumbled, more to herself than to Camila.

“What?” Camila asked, not entirely sure if she heard Lauren correctly. This wasn’t the Lauren she had came to know.

“Get out please.” Lauren repeated, louder this time. Her voice flat and soulless. 

Camila look Lauren over, her eyes deflated and unable to hold back the tears that began to stream down her face slowly.

She shook her head in disbelief as she opened the car door, stepping out and slamming it behind her. Lauren watched as Camila stormed inside not looking back for a second, wanting nothing more than to chase after her and beg for forgiveness. 

Instead, Lauren sighed as she turned on the ignition and pulled out of the curb. As Lauren drove through the streets of L.A, she exerted all attempts of convincing herself that it was for the best, but her very own tears streaming down her face provided proof to the contrary. She was wrong, and she was excruciatingly aware of it. 

*******************

A week had passed with absolutely no communication between the estranged lovers. Despite Lauren’s best efforts, her phone calls went unanswered and her apologies at work fell on deaf ears, as Camila went out of her way to avoid Lauren. The green-eyed, raven haired beauty was at a loss for how to fix what she broke. 

“Have you tried apologising?” A voice spoke softly, tearing Lauren from her thoughts as she wiped the bar in the same place for umpteenth time tonight.

Lauren looked up to see AJ looking at her sympathetically.

“What?” Lauren asked, confused by the fortuitous question.

“You are staring.” AJ replied as she looked between Lauren and Camila. Lauren’s mood soured even more as she watched Camila laugh at Austin’s joke that probably wasn’t even remotely funny…In Lauren’s slightly biased opinion.

“Have you apologised?” AJ repeated her question, helping Lauren to process exactly what she was asking.

“Only about a million times.” Lauren replied before looking down at her feet sadly. She couldn’t bare to watch Austin flirt with Camila anymore, it made her want to vomit.

“This is your fault, you know.” Lauren accused as she eyed the blonde bar tender in front of her. Deep down, Lauren knew that wasn’t true but it helped to subside her guilt for a moment.

“Hey, I just asked a question. You are the one who acted like an asshole about it Jauregui.” AJ replied nonchalantly, not appearing to take offence to Lauren pointing the finger at her.

“She told you?” Lauren asked sadly.

AJ looked at her with sympathy, genuinely feeling sorry for the brunette in front of her. She had worked with Lauren for a long time, and she knew that she wasn’t a bad person, she just harboured some issues that really needed addressing if she ever wanted a meaningful friendship, let alone a relationship.

“No, but it wasn’t hard to guess. You two went from being inseparable, to avoiding each other and moping around like both your dogs just died.” Aj explained.

Lauren looked at her curiously. She had always passed AJ off as being a bit ditzy, but she was clearly more observant than Lauren gave her credit for.

“And let’s be honest here, probability is on my side with guessing which one of you was the asshole.” AJ explained honestly, with a proud smile at her mathematical personality equation.

Lauren hummed in amusement, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on the corner of her lips. AJ was right. It was true, she couldn’t lie.

“I’ve tried to fix things, but she’s avoiding me like the plague.” Lauren explained, giving in to AJ’s prying. She figured she could at least get some advice out of it.

AJ nodded in understanding.

“Camila is a marshmallow, which means she is a sucker for a romantic gesture.” AJ suggested. She was honestly considering giving up her job at the bar and pursuing a career in couples counselling at this moment.

“A romantic gesture, hey?” Lauren asked as she flirted with the idea in her head.

“You are welcome.” AJ answered triumphantly before she turned on her heels to go and save Camila from Austin’s relentless advances leaving Lauren to ponder the suggestion.

***********

Camila awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She was in a state of consciousness where she was still floating somewhere between comatose and somewhat aware of her surroundings, unsure if she was dreaming the sound.

The tapping on her window persisted and sounded through her room again, prompting her eyes to open. She groaned in annoyance that her peaceful slumber had being disturbed. 

Camila threw back her blankets, and sheets and made her way over to her bedroom window. The beautiful brunette jumped back in a fright as she was met with Lauren’s porcelain face on the other side of the window. She quickly opened the window, currently exceptionally confused.

“Lauren!” Camila began as her eyes adjusted to Lauren’s silhouette, making it easier to make out Lauren’s facial features.

“What are you doing here? How did you get up there?” Camila continued. Her question was a little redundant though, Lauren was clearly sitting on the thick branch of the oak tree.

“I needed to talk to you, and you won’t return my calls.” Lauren replied as she set her hands firmly on Camila’s window sill, allowing her to safely climb through. She landed safely on Camila’s bedroom floor and smiled proudly as she looked up. 

Camila rolled her eyes as she closed her window, and turned to face Lauren.

“There is probably a good reason for that, I didn’t want to speak to you.” Camila replied sullenly as she made her way over to turn her lamp on.

Lauren’s smile faded, and was replaced with a sad frown.

“I’m sorry Camz, please let me explain.” Lauren said as she sat down on Camila’s bed, making herself at home.

She realised that she had never seen the inside of Camila’s room, she looked around observing the photos, and music memorabilia that made up her room. She smirked at the photo of Camila with One Direction. Dork.

Camila was quickly beginning to learn that ignoring Lauren was easy when it wasn’t face to face, or when they were busy at work. Lauren had something about her that was making the younger brunette feel so weak to her enticing charm.

The younger Cuban feigned reluctance as she sat down on her bed next to Lauren, not wanting to give Lauren the satisfaction of knowing that Camila has no willpower when it comes to her.

"Lauren, your moods are giving me whiplash.” Camila whined after a few moments of silence.

Lauren looked up at her sadly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” The older raven-haired girl conceded, guilt dripping off every word. She wishes more than anything that she could go back, and react differently. Like a normal person would have.

Camila couldn’t help but notice the blatant fear that Lauren’s emerald orbs held beyond the tantalising beauty of them.

Camila nodded, urging the other woman to continue.

“You have to understand, I come from a family of over-achievers.” Lauren began, adverting her eyes from Camila’s intense gaze. 

“Academics whose whole life revolves around the next award, or certificate to hang on their wall. My parents, my brother, my sister. Everyone but me.” Lauren explained as she fidgeted with the rings on her fingers.

Camila’s eyes widened a little as she realised Lauren had never mentioned her family before. Not that Camila spent a lot of time thinking about it, but now that she was Camila realised that she must have assumed Lauren dropped down from the heavens above. It wouldn’t surprise her really, she found it hard to believe that somebody as cultivated as Lauren could possibly be human.

Lauren’s voice plucked Camila from her train of thought, and she returned her attention to the dark haired beauty next to her.

“And I’m not like that, I’m not like them. I think there is so much more to life than constantly proving how smart you are. I want to reach people with art and music. I want to change someone’s mood and turn a crappy day into a better one for someone. That’s why I work so many hours, to save for art school.” Lauren explained.

Camila furrowed her eyebrows confused, but she couldn’t but smile at Lauren’s words. She liked this deeper side to Lauren.

“And that’s exactly what you are going to do, I have all the faith in the world in you Lo. But I don’t understand, what does that have to do with us?” Camila asked shyly, not wanting to sound dismissive or insensitive.

“It has everything to do with us. Every time my family looks at me, they look at me with disappointment. I’m scared because I don’t want you to look at me the same way when you realise I’ll never be an Ivy League graduate, or a doctor, or a lawyer.” Lauren explained, finally meeting Camila’s warm chocolate eyes.

Camila bit her lip, considering Lauren’s words carefully. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Lauren continued.

“And when I realised AJ knew about us, that terrified me because when I screw this up, and you get bored with me and leave, that means everyone will know. Everyone will know that there is one more person I can add to the ‘disappointed in me’ list. I’ve worked so hard to keep people at arms length because I was so tired of people looking at me like that.” Lauren finished dejectedly. 

Camila’s heart broke a little more with every word Lauren spoke. She had never seen Lauren look so vulnerable, and all she wanted to do was take the raven-haired beauty in her arms, and keep her safe forever.

“Lauren, I don’t even know what to say.” Camila said in a quiet voice.

“Just say you forgive me, please.” Lauren said, her eyes pleading with Camila’s.

Camila took Lauren’s hand in both of hers, and rubbed a soothing thumb over the back of her hand.

“I don’t like you for how smart you are, or how much money you earn. I don’t care if you go to an Ivy League school, or if you earn a million dollars a year. I like you because you make me laugh, because your mind works in a way that i’ve never known another person’s to. I love how I feel like I know so much, and so little about you all at the same time. I love how you bite your lip when you are deep in thought, and you crinkle your nose when you try to lie.” Camila finished with a giggle. 

With every rise and fall of Lauren’s chest, her heart melted a little more as she listened to Camila’s speech, and she began to wonder what she did to be blessed with such a perfect, pure and kind person.

Camila noticed how Lauren was now looking at her like she was the only person in this world that mattered to her, and now it was Camila’s turn to be afraid because she never wanted a day to come where Lauren stopped looking at her that way.

“Thank you, for being you.” Lauren said lamely, not being able to think of anything that could come close to being as beautiful as what Camila just said.

Camila chuckled, knowing that Lauren never really was good with words but she knew she would never want to have her any other way.

“Come here you.” Camila replied, pulling Lauren into a tight hug, trying her best to physically convey every word she just spoke, wanting her to know that they came from the most honest part of her heart.

The two woman laid back down, locked in a tight embrace. Lauren was lost in the sound of Camila’s heart beat as her ear was pressed to her tanned chest. Lauren didn’t know how much time had passed before someone finally spoke, of course it was Camila.

“How did you know which room was mine?” Camila asked curiously.

Lauren smiled, wondering when Camila was going to ask that.

“I always saw your bedroom light turn on when I dropped you home, and I found myself waiting for that so I knew you were safe in side.” Lauren replied as she lifted her head from Camila’s chest, and met her gaze.

Camila bit her lip to suppress a loud ‘aww’, a forest of butterflies erupting inside her.

Lauren was such a marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment below! Go ahead, make my day.


	9. I Didn’t Know I Was Starving Until I Tasted You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry this is a short one! But longer, and better ones to come. Also, I didn't have a lot of time to proof read properly, so I apologise in advance for any typos. Enjoy! :)

Lauren and Camila shared a mutual love for The 1975. Their favourite band was playing tonight, and they had tickets. 

"Are you nearly ready Camz?" Lauren asked with excitement. 

Camila chuckled, Lauren sounded as excited as a child waking up on Christmas morning, and asking to open presents.

"Almost baby, two minutes. I promise" Camila replied from the bathroom. She could feel Lauren's glare through the wall.

"Hurry up Camz! We are going to miss it." Lauren pleaded as she scrolled through her instagram feed.

Lauren was beginning to wonder if Camila had spontaneously combusted in the bathroom when the beautiful, younger woman appeared through the door. 

"Ready!" She announced with a beaming smile.

"Finally!" Lauren replied relieved. 

Lauren turned around to face Camila, and lost her breath in the process as her eyes ran over the petite brunette.

"Wow." Was all Lauren managed to get out.

Lauren’s eyes didn’t know where to focus first; The tight light blue skinny jeans that highlighted Camila’s exceptionally toned legs perfectly, or The 1975 low cut singlet top that Camila clearly helped herself to from Lauren’s drawer. Lauren didn’t mind though, she liked seeing Camila wearing her clothes, and she looked hot. Especially since it was a ‘muscle cut’, and Lauren’s lower regions tingled at the side boob Camila was currently sporting. Lauren would be lying if she didn’t spend a moment or two imagining herself removing the black, lacy bra Camila was wearing.

“Do I look okay?” Camila asked, biting her lip and rocking back and forth form the balls of her feet to the heels.

The way Lauren was looking at her, didn’t get past Camila. If they weren’t already running late, Camila would have taken full advantage of that. Although, the thought of skipping the concert, and just ravishing Lauren instead did cross her mind.

“You look…sensational.” Lauren replied, dragging her lust-filled eyes to meet Camila’s.

Camila took a few steps closer to Lauren, the slightest hint of a smirk dancing on the corner’s of her lips. She wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, and connected their lips in a brief but heated and sensual kiss.

“Come on, let’s go. We are going to be late.” Camila said in the most sultry of voices.

Lauren opened the passenger food for Camila, earning herself another vibrant smile, an adorable thank you, and peck on the cheek. Lauren couldn’t hide the blush that painted her cheeks, but she didn’t mind. Every day, she cared a little less that Camila was breaking down her ‘stay away from me’ image that she had spent many years building.

Camila plugged in Lauren’s ipod and happily scrolled through the large range of songs that the older woman had collected over the years.

She finally decided in playing The 1975, thinking it will get them hyped for the show. It did. The two women had danced and sung their way through a handful of songs before they pulled into a carapace not far from the venue.

“Let’s do this!” Camila explained as she extended her hand towards Lauren, the older woman meeting her half way with a ‘High-five’.

*********

The two women made the show in perfect time. They squeezed their way to the front, hand in hand, their excitement unfathomable as The 1975 took the stage, the first chords of the guitar humming throughout the room.

Camila’s eyes shifted to the care-free, green eyed woman next to her, dancing with their hands raised above her head without a care in the world. As if nobody was watching. Camila loved that about Lauren, and she was completely enchanted by the older woman.

Lauren could feel somebody watching her, and she turned her attention to Camila who was wearing the most mesmerising smile. 

“Are you okay? You don’t like the show?” Lauren asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

“The show is perfect. You are perfect, and i’m really glad i’m here with you.” Camila replied, leaning into Lauren’s ear so she could here her.

The excitement etched all over Lauren’s face was replaced with unconditional and unhindered adoration. She saw nothing less than honest sincerity in Camila’s milky chocolate eyes as the younger woman made her spontaneous declaration. 

It was more than just adoration though. Lauren never was really good with words, so instead she opted to show Camila just how much she 'adores' her in the only way she knew how.

The older, raven-haired woman reconnected their hands and entwined their fingers before pulling Camila closer to her side. She placed a feather-light kiss on the very tip of Camila’s cute little nose, before moving her lips to the shorter woman’s ear.

“There isn’t anybody else i’d rather be here with.” Lauren said.

Camila took Lauren’s hand and pulled her back through the crowd, looking back every few moments just to get a glimpse of those gleaming green eyes that where illuminated even more than usual by the range of colourful lights sweeping the venue.

“Where are we going?” Lauren asked moderately confused, as they strolled hand in hand towards the exit.

Camila turned to face Lauren, still walking only backwards now.

“Well, there is only one song left…so I thought we could leave early, and do something spontaneous.” Camila explained with a giggle.

Lauren chuckled with absolutely no interest in how discernible it was that she was irrevocably enchanted by the younger Cuban. She would follow her through snow, wind, fire and storms if need be.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing that we already heard all of my favourite songs then.” Lauren replied, adding in a flirtatious wink.

Camila was still smiling that very same smile, that could see water to a fish. 

“What did you have in mind?” Lauren wondered out loud as she pulled Camila closer, their hips moulding together and their lips a mere breath apart.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Camila whispered as she leaned in to close the kiss. 

Before their lips finally connected, Camila pulled away and took a step back and turned around towing Lauren along close behind her. Lauren shook her head in disappointment, she could never get enough of kissing the younger woman. The electrifying chemistry that ignited from each kiss only intensified every time their lips connected. However, Lauren couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped passed her lips as she laughed at the cheeky grin on the other woman’s face, a knowing grin that confirmed she knew just how crazy she was driving Lauren.

****************

“We are going to get in so much trouble Camz. Let’s go.” Lauren groaned as she looked over her shoulder for any witnesses.

Camila sat perched up on a fence that was intended to keep intruders out. She looked down to Lauren with a daring look.

“You didn’t strike me as the chicken type, Lo.” Camila said with mock disappointment evident in her tone.

Lauren looked up at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. As if it was the most offensive thing in the world for a person to suggest she wasn’t game enough to step up to any challenge, criminal or otherwise.

“Fine. But if we get arrested, you are paying for my bail.” Lauren replied as she climbed over the fence, and jumped back down onto the ground.

Camila clapped excitedly as she joined Lauren back down on the earth under their feet. The younger woman took Lauren’s hand, leading her down a path and using the torch from her phone to illuminate the area. After a short walk, the two women found themselves standing in front of the infamous Hollywood sign. 

“Race you to the top!” Lauren exclaimed, her voice unmistakably daring and excitement thick in her tone.

Without a second thought, Lauren began climbing the ‘W’ with Camila close behind her. It wasn’t long before both women were sitting on top of the Hollywood sign, and both bursting out in such a care-free kind of laughter. There laughter died down, as they peered into each other’s warm and doting eyes. As if they could read each other’s minds, they reluctantly broke their eye contact and turned to look at the bright city lights of Los Angeles, admiring the man-made beauty in a comfortable silence. 

“Wow.” Camila breathed out, catching her breath.

Lauren needn’t ask what Camila was referring to. This was the most incredible view she had ever seen. She was always one to appreciate something beautiful, but this was something else.

“Yeah. This is definitely worth the possibility of getting arrested.” Lauren replied honestly.

Camila chucked and turned to look at the beautiful brunette sitting next to her. Lauren was still admiring to view, and Camila took this opportunity to admire her. The younger woman traced Lauren’s strong but feminine jaw line with her eyes, she imagined kissing those beautiful full lips with hers. Camila imagined running her hands through that perfect, long wavy hair that Camila loved so much. And even though Lauren was still watching the silently buzzing sitting below them, and even though it was dark, Camila could still see how Lauren’s emerald eyes twinkled their way into the younger woman’s heart. 

Camila blushed as Lauren turned to look at the younger woman, and caught her staring. But Lauren only smiled warmly.

“What?” Lauren asked innocently.

“Nothing. You are just so….beautiful.” Camila replied shyly. 

She tried to think of a better word, but no word in the english or spanish language had been invented yet, that would adequately explain just how incredibly beautiful Lauren really was. 

The look in Lauren’s eyes changed in that moment, to something Camila didn’t recognise. But it made her stomach to do somersaults as she felt the rampant butterflies inside, assault her stomach.

Lauren leaned in, her lips nothing more than the width of a single strand of hair away from Camila’s. The older woman reached up, and caressed Camila’s cheek with her finger tips. Just as Lauren was finally about to close the barely-there gap between her wanting lips, and Camila’s waiting lips.

“I love you.” Camila whispered, just loud enough for Lauren to hear.

The green eyed beauty blinked in surprise, her mouth agape too floored by the revelation to form an actual response. 

Lauren finally opened her mouth to try again, but before she could, a bright white light blinded both of the women.

Lauren looked towards the source of the intruding light, her hand shielding her eyes as she saw the silhouette of two strangers just a few feet away from them at the bottom of the sign. 

“This is a restricted area ladies, you are trespassing. Get down. Now.” A strong, and firm male voice said with authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop a comment below and let me know what you think. :)


	10. Sometimes Misconstrued Events Can Lead To Two Broken Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favourite readers! Another update for you, I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing for you all.

_**“This is a restricted area ladies, you are trespassing. Get down. Now.” A strong, and firm male voice said with authority.** _

 

Lauren and Camila found themselves sitting in a jail cell, waiting to be bailed out.

 

“This is not good Camz, I can’t be charged with anything! I won’t get into art school. I’ll be working in a bar forever. I can’t - “ Lauren panicked a she paced back and forth inside the cell.

 

Camila stood up and grabbed Lauren’s hand in an effort to cease her persistent pacing. 

 

“Lauren, just breathe. It’s going to be okay.” Camila assured her, running a hand through her hair to comfort her. 

 

The shorter woman stood up on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to Lauren’s forehead. Lauren pulled away from Camila, turning her back on her. She ran her own hand through her hair, frustrated and stressed. The last thing she wanted was to ask her parents for help. She had spent so many years going out of her way to show them that she didn’t need a law degree to be a respectable and successful person.

 

Camila’s heart ached as she watched the girl she loved push her away, again.

 

It occurred to Camila in that moment that she never got a response from Lauren. She told Lauren she loved her, and they were interrupted before Lauren could respond.

 

“Hey Lo, can I ask you something.” Camila requested quietly.

 

Lauren stopped her pacing and turned to face Camila, who all of a sudden wore a very serious, and fearful look on her face.

 

“Of course.” Lauren said with worry, forgetting for a moment about their current predicament.

 

“I said I loved you, and you opened your mouth to say something…but we were interrupted.” Camila began, holding up hands and looking around the cell to gesticulate what she meant by ‘interrupted’.

 

“What were you going to say?” The younger Cuban asked, as she wrapped her arms around herself in comfort, not truly knowing if she was ready to hear the very real possibility of Lauren not feeling the same way.

 

Lauren’s body tensed as the last words of Camila’s question fell from her lips. 

 

“Not now please Camila, can we talk about it later?” Lauren replied, still unsure if she was ready to vocalise those three words to Camila just yet. Did she love Camila? Of course she did, who was she kidding. 

 

“But I - “ Camila started to press the matter, but Lauren cut her off.

 

Lauren sighed, and turned sharply to face Camila.

 

“Not now Camila.” The older brunette said, raising her voice.

 

Camila felt like she shrank down to the size of a single atom in that moment, and took a seat quietly on one of the beds in the jail cell. She tore her tear filled eyes away from Lauren as the older woman returned to her pacing, apparently giving no second thought to how much she just hurt the girl who was willing to cross oceans for her.

 

They sound of jingling keys tore Camila from her thoughts, and she looked up to see an officer unlocking a door camouflaged amongst heavy steel bars.

 

“You girls are out. We are letting you off with a warning, but don’t get caught again. LAPD don’t give second chances.” The muscular man warned.

 

You could practically see an enormous invisible weight being lifted off Lauren’s shoulders as she breathed in relief, and jumped on the officer wrapping her arms around him, and planting a kiss on his cheek. The officer’s face twisted into sheer shock before he regained his composure and cleared his throat, as he untangled himself from Lauren.

 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Lauren exclaimed as she clapped excitedly.

 

Camila would have laughed, and found that moment very amusing any other time. But the feeling of pending heart break loomed ominously over her head, she couldn’t even bring herself to fake a smile.

 

************************

 

Lauren was finally home, showered and so ready for bed. Her thoughts ran over the events from the evening. She thought back to her and Camila dancing to their favourite band, she thought back to jumping that fence and climbing the Hollywood sign. She remembered how city lights flickered to the beat of her rapidly beating heart as she sat next to the woman she was falling so deeply in love with, the first person she trusted with her heart, and trusted to love all of her. Her mind drifted to those three words falling from Camila’s lips, and Lauren kicked herself for not saying them back quickly enough. Looking back on things, getting arrested and thrown in jail for a few hours was totally worth the night with Camila that she would remember forever. 

 

Lauren reflected on how she spoke to Camila in the cell, and she felt her stomach twist in sickening guilt. She really should apologise to her. The raven-haired woman picked up her phone to dial Camila’s number, but before she sent the call through, she changed her mind. Lauren had messed up a lot throughout their turbulent relationship, however unofficial and inexclusive it technically was at the moment, and Camila deserved a face-to-face apology. It was the least she could do.

 

The intrusive light from the sun shone bright through the curtains of Lauren’s room. The porcelain coloured woman covered her eyes with a pillow, willing herself back to sleep. She didn’t know how much time had passed before she conceded defeat and threw the pillow across the room in frustration. She reached for her phone to check the time. 2pm. Lauren laid back down in bed, opening her text messages and was disappointed to not find any from Camila.

 

_**Lauren: Hey, are you busy tonight? I need to talk to you.** _

 

Lauren threw her phone somewhere on her bed and sat up, stretching in the process. The Latina undressed as she made her way to the bathroom, and turned the water on. As the raven haired woman showered, Lauren planned out what she was going to say to Camila. Apologising for how she treated her in the jail cell, was definitely top of the list. 

 

Lauren wet her hair, and sighed contently as the water danced it’s way down her body.

 

The older woman wasn’t entirely sure how long her and Camila’s relationship had been blossoming, but the previous night made it very clear to Lauren what she wanted with Camila. She wanted to be the one to make Camila smile that vibrant, infectious smile that made everyone smile with her, she wanted to love her and be good to her for as long as Camila would let her. She wanted Camila’s heart, and was going to promise to keep it safe forever. She wanted to make it official, and she wanted to shout it the world so everyone knew that Camila was hers, and she belonged to Camila.

 

Lauren finished up in the shower, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. As she made her way back into her bedroom, she heard her phone vibrating and searched for it in her sheets.

 

_**Camila: I am actually, sorry! I’m heading out at 7pm for a bit. I can come by after though?** _

 

She raven-haired woman frowned at her phone, but decided that she could wait a few more hours. 

 

_**Lauren: Sure, text me when you are here and I'll meet you out front. xxx** _

 

***************

 

It was 6pm and Lauren found herself twiddling her thumbs, and watching the minutes tick by on the clock in the most agonisingly slow fashion. She sighed, and decided that she could probably catch Camila before she left her house, she really wanted to just apologise. They hadn’t spoken since their texts earlier in the day, and Lauren knew that Camila was probably still upset with her.

 

She grabbed her keys, and made her way down to the car.

 

Lauren rehearsed her apology in her head as she drove across town to Camila’s house. She was nervous, and hoped that she hadn’t pushed Camila’s last button. As Lauren pulled up on the opposite side of the street from Camila’s house, her nerves were abruptly replaced with hurt, anger and jealousy as she watched Camila locked in a tight embrace with a tiny, and pretty brunette woman just outside her front door. She looked a little older than Lauren and Camila, so she knew it wasn’t Camila’s sister. She definitely wasn’t old enough to be Camila’s mom.

 

‘Do not cry.’ Lauren scolded herself as she gripped her steering wheel so tight that blood drained from her knuckles, leaving them white and numb.

 

The emerald eyed woman debated getting out of the car and demanding to know why she was seeing what she was seeing. The walls that Lauren had built up to protect her heart, they very same walls that Camila had spent so many months knocking down brick by brick, came rising back up in a mere second. As quickly as Lauren had arrived out the front of Camila’s house, she was gone. She had previously planned on going to the bar for the sole purpose of gaining some liquid courage, she wasn’t the best at articulating her feelings but she was ready to tell Camila how she felt tonight. Now, she drove in the direction of her favourite bar to with the sole purpose of drinking until she forgot Camila even existed. 

 

_************** _

 

“Ready for some drinks and girl time? Cocktails always cheer my Mila up.” Ally asked as she pulled Camila into a tight hug as they waited for their taxi to arrive.

 

Camila let go of Ally’s motherly, and comforting embrace. She had just spent the last couple of hours venting to her older best friend about the Lauren situation, and despite giving her best advice, Ally could feel how down Camila was still feeling. 

 

“Yes please! It’s definitely much needed.” Camila replied with a small smile as she took her best friend’s hand, leading her to the waiting taxi that just pulled up.

 

With cocktails in hand, the two long time best friends made their way to the dance floor. Camila’s drink was going down smoothly, and she already feeling a little happier. This was definitely was she needed, and Ally always had a magical way of making her feel better. 

 

Camila had come to learn every inch, and every curve of Lauren’s body over the last few months. She had spent many nights memorising every strand of hair as she played with Lauren’s way locks before the older woman fell asleep in her arms. She spent hours tracing the tattoos that covered Lauren’s arms. She knew them like the back of her hand. Camila had no doubt that she could find Lauren in a sea of people, blind folded.

 

Camila’s eyes briefly scanned the crowd, not really looking for anyone in particular. Her heart stopped when her eyes fell on that familiar raven coloured hair. Camila was sure she forgot how to breathe as she saw those tattooed covered arms wrapped around a body that wasn’t Camila’s. And Camila definitely felt her heart shatter into more pieces than there were stars in the sky as she watched those perfectly full, and ruby lips attached to the neck of a stranger.

 

Camila didn’t know what she wanted to do more; scream at Lauren for breaking her heart yet again, or slap the woman who was kissing the lips that Camila thought belonged to only her.

 

Ally became increasingly concerned at Camila’s dramatic change of demeanour. She followed Camila’s gaze to the two women making out on the dance-floor. She guessed she was finally about to meet the infamous Lauren.

 

“Lauren?” Camila choked out, a very sizeable lump making itself at home in Camila’s throat.

 

The strong smell of alcohol coming from Lauren invaded Camila’s senses, she briefly wondered if Lauren had gone swimming in it.

 

Lauren broke the kiss with the strange woman, and her intoxicated eyes met Camila’s very broken ones.

 

“Camila.” Lauren breathed out, not a trace of emotion or remorse in her voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much do you all hate me right now?


	11. You Push, And You Pull...But They Truth Is Nothing Feels Right When I’m Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favourite readers! I'm sorry for crushing everyone's happiness! I'll make it up to you all! :)

_**Lauren broke the kiss with the strange woman, and her intoxicated eyes met Camila’s very broken ones.** _

 

_**“Camila.” Lauren breathed out, not a trace of emotion or remorse in her voice.** _

 

 

Camila turned to walk away from the woman who shattered every last part of her heart and soul for the last time. But before Camila could get too far, Lauren grabbed the younger woman’s hand to stop her from leaving.

 

“What do you want?” Camila yelled in Lauren’s face, not caring that half of the bar had turned to look at them now. 

 

Camila didn’t even attempt to stop the tears freely flowing down her cheeks, illustrating the soul-crushing pain the older woman had caused her.

 

Lauren froze for a moment. She had never seen Camila so angry before, and she would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her a little bit. But she quickly remembered why they were having this conversation, and her eyes grew cold again, losing all the green warmth that Camila loved so much.

 

“What? So it’s okay for you to be draped all over some girl, but it’s not okay for me?” Lauren snarled, completely oblivious to Ally, the ’some girl’ she was referring to, standing right next to her. 

 

Lauren's glare was so intense that Camila felt as though she may collapse under the weight of it. They were nose to nose now, and not in the same way they had grown so accustomed to.

 

Camila shook her head in confusion.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Camila replied incredulously. 

 

Camila watched as Lauren’s face became less cold, her expression replaced with one she didn’t recognise.  Lauren turned her back to Camila, infuriating the younger woman even more. Until she realised why.

 

“Oh my god!” The mystery woman Lauren was kissing shrieked. 

 

Camila could stop the giggle that slipped from her lips as she saw Lauren’s mystery woman’s formerly black heels, now a vibrant yellow color thanks to Lauren’s vomit.

 

Lauren turned back to face Camila who was still laughing. She always thought Karma was a beautiful thing.

 

“Get away from me.” Lauren hissed coldly as she pushed passed Camila.

 

Camila could not believe that Lauren was mad at HER. She apologised to a very awkward looking Ally, and turned to follow Lauren out of the bar. As angry and as hurt as she was, she didn’t want Lauren walking the streets alone in this state. She’d prefer to kill her herself, figuratively speaking.

 

“Lauren, where are you going?” Camila yelled out, as she scrambled to catch up to the older woman who was out the bar and half way down the street.

 

Lauren turned to face Camila, raising her arms and spinning in circles before regaining her balance, still clearly very drunk despite the sizeable amount of vomit on the shoes of her lover for the evening.

 

“Why do you care?” Lauren asked with a laugh that was empty, humourless, and cold.

 

Camila ignored the hurt in her chest.

 

“Let me take you home please.” Camila begged.

 

Lauren stopped her twirling for a moment, and stood still in front of Camila, an unreadable expression on the drunken girls face.

 

“Fine. But you are paying for the taxi bitchhhhhh.” Lauren replied before continuing her twirling. 

 

Camila ignored the name-calling, more concerned that she would be next to wear Lauren’s vomit if she kept twirling around. The shorter woman pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ally explaining what she was doing, and apologising profusely for leaving her. She put her phone back in her clutch, and hailed a taxi.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Camila said as she helped Lauren into the taxi.

 

*************

 

Camila dug her hands into Lauren’s pockets looking for her keys, ignoring the giggles coming from the taller woman. She had clearly forgotten she was angry with Camila. After fiddling with the lock, Camila finally managed to get the door open, and she put her arm around Lauren’s waist to help her inside.

 

After Camila switched on the lights to illuminate Lauren’s apartment, she helped the other woman into the bathroom and turned on the shower, allowing it to warm up while she undressed the raven-haired woman. She sat Lauren down on the toilet, and tugged her shirt up over Lauren’s head before peeling off her jeans.

 

“You are the best Camz! You are - You are my Camz.” Lauren giggled still heavily intoxicated.

 

Camila remained silent as she helped Lauren into the shower. As she washed her hair, and cleaned her body, Camila’s mind wondered back to Lauren’s words at the bar. Camila had no idea why Lauren thought that Camila was draped all over ‘some girl’. Clearly she was high. It was the only explanation in Camila’s mind. Camila looked at Lauren sadly, she was blowing bubbles with the shampoo that covered her hands and laughing like a child. As hurt as Camila was, she knew she could never hate Lauren no matter how hard she would try. But she didn’t know if they could come back from tonight, like they always had before. Camila rinsed the conditioner from Lauren’s hair before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around the green-eyed woman.

 

After a difficult battle of trying to dress Lauren in a simple baggy shirt, the older woman was finally in bed. Her arms were draped over her eyes, protesting the offensive light beaming down from the ceiling and into her eyes. Camila left the light on before she disappeared into the kitchen, deciding that Lauren could suffer a little longer. The Cuban returning shortly after with some aspirin and a glass of water.

 

“Here, take this. It will help with the hangover in the morning.” Camila instructed, keeping her voice as even as possible. 

 

Lauren did as she was requested and swallowed the tablets with a glass of water, before putting the glass on her side table. 

 

“Can you turn the light off please?” Lauren asked quietly before laying back down, and snuggling into her blanket.

 

Camila complied with her request and opened the bedroom door to leave.

 

“Camz?” Lauren’s small voice sounded through the silence of her room.

 

Camila stopped in her tracks and turned back to the woman she wasn’t sure she even knew anymore. She sighed, her heart heavy in her chest.

 

“Yes?” Camila replied simply.

 

Silence was the only thing heard in the room for a few moments. Camila wondered if Lauren had fallen asleep, but she heard the quiet sniffles of a crying Lauren shortly after.

 

“Why would you hurt me like that? Why were you cuddling that woman?” Lauren asked, her voice broken and vulnerable now.

 

Camila was growing increasingly frustrated with not knowing what the hell Lauren was talking about. But her frustration subsided when she heard the quiet sobs coming from the beautiful raven-haired woman laying on the bed.

 

“We will talk about it tomorrow Lo.” Camila replied, not knowing what else to say until she received a sober and more elaborate explanation from Lauren regarding her accusations.

 

Camila slowly closed Lauren’s bedroom door, and quietly walked over to Lauren’s closet. She found a second baggy shirt, and quickly removed her dress to replace it with something comfier to sleep in. The younger woman climbed into bed with Lauren, and pulled the blankets over them as she took the other woman in her arms, lightly tracing her finger tips over her arm to calm her. Camila listened as Lauren’s breathing slowed, letting her know that the green-eyed woman had finally fallen asleep. Camila closed her eyes, and let sleep take her as well. She would deal with this in the morning.

 

***************

 

Lauren awoke to a thumping headache, but she was thankful because she didn’t feel the need to hang her head on the toilet for the next few hours. Her attention was drawn to the sleeping body next to her, and she inspected the person’s features. She didn’t recall bringing anyone home last night, but she didn’t recall much if she was being honest. Lauren gently moved the blankets, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Camila.

 

Camila.

 

The events from last night came flooding back, and it took Lauren on a thirty second long emotional roller coaster. She was horrified when she remembered the broken look in the younger woman’s beautiful brown eyes, when she caught Lauren kissing another woman. Horror was quickly replaced with seething anger when Lauren remembered why she was kissing someone else. 

 

Lauren nudged Camila lightly, in an effort to wake her. This was never an easy task, Camila could sleep through a hurricane.

 

“Hey.” Lauren said as she shook Camila again.

 

Camila’s eyelids fluttered open, and Lauren watched as the younger woman gained her bearings. She surmised that Camila mentally rode the same roller coaster as her, as her eyes reflected a number of emotions before settling on sadness.

 

“Hi.” Camila replied quietly.

 

Lauren stayed quiet for a moment, trying not to jump down the younger woman’s throat.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lauren asked, more bitterly than she intended to.

 

Camila’s eyes widened slightly, more hurt than before. She couldn’t understand why Lauren was angry at HER. It wasn’t HER lips all over another woman. It wasn’t HER arms wrapped around a body that wasn’t Lauren’s. So why was Lauren angry at HER?

 

“I didn’t want to leave without knowing you were okay.” Camila replied after a moment, earning herself a sarcastic laugh from Lauren.

 

Camila threw off the blankets, and stood up in a fit of rage.

 

“Why the hell are YOU mad at me? I wasn’t the one kissing someone else!” Camila yelled at Lauren as she turned to face her, looking her dead in the eye.

 

Lauren stood up and stood face to face with Camila, her cold eyes shooting daggers into the younger woman.

 

“No, you were just cuddling up to and getting cozy with someone else out the front of your house which is just as bad Camila!” Lauren replied through gritted teeth.

 

Camila’s anger morphed into that of confusion.

 

“You kept saying that last night, what are you talking about?” Camila asked only slightly less frustrated. 

 

Lauren rolled her eyes, and ran her hand through her long hair in her own frustration.

 

“Yesterday. I came by your house to apologise about the other night in the jail, and you were out the front of your house in the arms of that girl.” Lauren replied nonchalantly, pretending like it didn’t bother her. It was a pride thing.

 

Realisation washed over Camila’s face as she realised who Lauren was talking about, and what Lauren was talking about.

 

“That is Ally, you idiot!” Camila replied, not even knowing how else to describe the utterly clueless woman in front of her.

 

It was Lauren’s turn for realisation to wash over her face. Realisation that she completely, and royally fucked things up last night. Camila had mentioned her best friend, her very straight and motherly best friend, many times to Lauren, and Lauren mentally slapped herself for not even considering that it could be Ally, but instead jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst of the woman who had been nothing but good to her, and patient with her.

 

“Camila - “ Lauren began, but was quickly cut off by the increasingly hostile woman in front of her.

 

 Lauren felt sick now, and it wasn’t because of the mass amount of alcohol she consumed last night. 

 

“No. Lauren, I don’t want to hear it anymore.” Camila replied, sounding as defeated as she looked.

 

Camila turned around and began collecting her belongings laying around Lauren’s room. Panic overcame Lauren as she reached out to stop the younger woman from leaving. She put her hand on Camila’s arm, but the younger woman was quick to shake it off.

 

“Camila, please. I’m so, so incredibly sorry. You will never know how sorry I am.” Lauren pleaded, her voice cracking as she became overwhelmed with emotion, and regret.

 

Camila turned angrily on her heels, bringing her nose to nose with the raven-haired woman.

 

“Aren't you getting tired of apologising Lauren? I can’t do this anymore.” Camila replied. 

 

She had fully intended it to come out louder and fiercer, but instead her voice was desolate and flat, as if all the fight inside her had burned out. She was tired. So very tired.

 

“I know, okay. I screw up a lot, but please don’t give up on me Camz. I can’t lose you.” Lauren pleaded, tears silently free falling down her face, she didn’t even notice at first.

 

Lauren took Camila’s hands in hers desperately, trying with everything inside her to convey how much she needed her.

 

“I can’t, it hurts too much. You hurt me too much. I have tried so hard Lauren, but you are so intent on keeping everyone at a distance, and destroying anything good in your life, you don’t even realise you are doing it.” Camila replied quietly, her own tears flowing from her eyes.

 

Camila’s words stung like a knife in the heart, and Lauren realised it was because the younger woman’s words were true. Camila was right. There were days when Lauren felt like the only thing she was good at, was being detrimental to her own happiness.

 

“I know, you are right. But please don’t go. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you.” Lauren said more calmly this time, wanting to assure Camila that she was being honest. 

 

Camila eyed Lauren with genuine sympathy. It hurt her heart that she couldn’t seem to bring Lauren happiness, no matter how hard she tried. But it hurt her heart more that she failed to help Lauren see that she deserved happiness.

 

Camila caressed Lauren’s face soothingly, trying to swallow the agonising ball of guilt and pain that had made itself at home, at the back of her throat.

 

“You have walls the size of The Great Wall of China around your heart Lauren, and my jack hammer is all out of power.” Camila replied sadly.

 

The younger woman finished collecting her belongings, before making her way to Lauren’s door. Lauren wanted to chase after her, she wanted to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to tell Camila how much she loved her. But the surreal feeling that Camila’s words left on her heart, kept her feet planted firmly on the ground, her mouth slightly agape but with nothing coming out, as if the pain had left her physically paralysed. 

 

Camila closed the door behind her, not looking back for a second. Not because she didn’t care anymore, but because she cared too much. She was afraid that one last look at Lauren’s pleading face would make her heart cave, and her heart couldn’t take anymore hurt from Lauren Jauregui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop your thoughts below lovelies! :)


	12. I'm Giving You My Heart And A Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay in the update, but I hope everyone thinks it was worth the wait!

“So you are going on a date with Austin?” Ally asked skeptically.

 

A little over a month had passed since Camila ended things with Lauren. She had quit working at the bar, because her heart couldn’t heal if she had to see Lauren every day. But that didn’t stop Lauren calling and messaging her from time to time. 

 

“It’s not a date, i’m picking him up from work and we are just having some dinner.” Camila replied, insisting that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

The two friends were laying by Camila’s pool, enjoying the suns libations.

 

“Right.” Ally replied, not believing Camila for a second.

 

Camila turned her head so she could look at her best friend. She contemplated her answer carefully for a moment, chewing on her lower lip.

 

“Even if it was a date, what’s so wrong with dating someone who isn’t covered head to toe in issues?” Camila replied as she laid her head back down, closing her eyes, trying not to picture those piercing green eyes as she spoke.

 

Ally gazed over at her best friend sadly, noticing the subtle Lauren reference. She had spent many nights holding her best friend while Camila cried herself to sleep over Lauren, so Ally couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that her friend was finally moving on. However, she couldn’t help but remember how she had never seen Camila light up the way she did when she talked about Lauren. 

 

As Camila’s best friend, Ally felt it was her duty to hate Lauren. But Ally was also a woman with deep intuition, and she felt that Lauren was a good person who happened to have a lot of baggage.

 

“There is nothing wrong with that Mila, you know I support you no matter what. I just want you to be happy.” Ally replied finally, reaching out to give Camila’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Camila smiled at her best friend gratefully, she honestly didn’t know what she would do without Ally.

 

“Thank you.” Camila said simply.

 

Ally looked over at her friend, slightly confused but appreciative of the thanks nonetheless.

 

“For what?” Ally asked.

 

Camila smiled sincerely.

 

“For being you.” Camila replied as she laid back down, closing her eyes once again. Tanning always was a relaxing pass time for Camila.

 

Ally merely, their friendship not always needing words to convey the value they both held for each other. 

 

“So are you nervous about the possibility of seeing Lauren at the bar?” Ally asked cautiously, unsure if she may be hitting a sensitive spot.

 

Camila forced a small, and slightly forced confident smile.

 

“I haven’t really thought much about it.” Camila lied.

 

The truth is, if she was being honest, it’s all she had thought about. She had thought about how she was going to act if she ran into her former lover, more than she thought about spending time with her ‘date’. 

 

Ally saw right through Camila’s white lie, but played along anyway.

 

“Good. That’s my girl.” Ally replied with a reassuring smile. 

 

_************* _

 

Camila opened her eyes to observe the time on the clock nearby, as she lay content in her bubble bath.

 

It was almost time to leave and pick up Austin from work. Camila sighed, partially begrudging having to get out of her bath. She momentarily considered cancelling on Austin, and enjoying her bath a little longer. But Camila felt like she really needed to get over Lauren, which meant getting back out there. She wasn’t spending another moment crying over the raven haired woman that had consumed her every thought for the past six months.

 

Camila stepped out of the bath carefully, and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself as she made her way back into her bedroom.

 

She surveyed her closet carefully, and decided on skinny jeans, and simple white tank top with a cotton denim-colored button up shirt that she decided the wear open. Camila didn’t really feel the need to impress Austin, so she had no desire to dress up tonight. If she was being honest with herself, she’d be happy to wear sweatpants and hoodie, only she had no idea if Lauren was working or not and she didn’t want to run into Lauren looking anything less than perfect.

 

If Camila was being honest, she wasn’t just nervous about seeing Lauren, she was a wreck.

 

The radio created a welcomed distraction for Camila as she drove the short distance to the bar, her anxiety about the possibility of seeing Lauren was becoming increasingly unavoidable.

 

As she pulled into the car park, Camila took one last look in the mirror to make she looked okay.

 

'So far, so good. No Lauren.’ Camila thought to herself as she scanned the bar. 

 

The bar was packed and the brunette wondered what band was playing tonight that drew such a big crowd. Her eyes were drawn to a flyer laying on the floor. The Cold War Kids. Camila nodded in understanding, she liked that band.

 

“Camila!” A voice exclaimed from behind her.

 

Camila turned to face Austin, and returned his excited smile genuinely as he embraced her in a friendly hug.

 

Austin and Camila had maintained contact since she quit her job, exchanging texts every now and then. He was still persistent with wanting to have dinner with her, and tonight she finally caved. He was a nice guy after all, and Camila wasn’t completely against getting to know him better, but she knew her heart still lay with another.

 

“You ready to go?” Camila asked politely.

 

_************ _

 

Lauren returned to the bar with an armful of boxes, deciding to take advantage of people’s momentary lacking desire to buy a drink at this minute. They really needed to re-stock a few things. Lauren couldn’t remember the last time they had been this busy.

 

Lauren had been so distracted the last month that all of L.A could have crammed into the bar and she wouldn’t have noticed. Lauren found herself in the same daily tug-of-war between mentally planning how to win back the brown-eyed brunette that walked out of her apartment, and out of her life…and vigorously loathing herself for letting her walk out in the first place.

 

As if the universe had answered her month long prayers of seeing Camila just one more time, Lauren’s eyes found the very brunette she was just thinking about. It wasn’t even half a second before Lauren realised Camila wasn’t alone. 

 

Austin.

 

The raven-haired woman slammed the boxes down onto the counter angrily as she watched Austin put an arm around HER Camila, and her heart broke a little as she saw Camila genuinely laughing with Austin, and smiling at him.

 

Lauren had missed that smile. She wanted to collapse to her knees, knowing that smile was no longer hers to miss.

 

The green eyed woman wanted to rip open her chest, and cut out her heart because even that pain would be more bearable than watching someone else make Camila happy.

 

Lauren watched Austin and Camila interact, and she struggled with letting her go and letting her be happy or fighting for Camila’s heart. She knew that Camila would have a happy, and easy relationship with Austin, he was boring and mundane…what could possibly go wrong? But the connection that she and Camila shared was beyond anything words could ever explain. It was a fairytale that no fairy tale had even come close to depicting. Their chemistry was intense, their attraction was excruciatingly profound and consuming, and the love that Lauren had for Camila inside her heart was unrivalled.

 

Lauren panicked as she saw Camila and Austin walk towards the exit. In a moment of clarity, Lauren realised that this was it. This was one of those rare moments in life that you can see unfolding right before your very eyes, that the choice you make right now will determine what course you take in life’s journey. She wasn’t going to let Camila walk out another door without telling her how she feels first. 

 

Lauren was definitely getting fired for this.

 

_************ _

 

“Um, hi. Excuse me.” A voice echoed through the room.

 

Camila and Austin were making their way out of the bar when the familiar voice sounding through the microphone caught Camila’s attention, and she turned around to look for who it belonged to. 

 

“My name is Lauren, and there is someone in this room who mean’s a lot to me. Someone who I hurt.” Lauren spoke to the crowd, as her eyes scanned the bar for the brunette she was speaking about.

 

Every pair of eyes in the room was on Lauren, including Camila’s. 

 

“Is that Lauren? What is she doing?” Austin asked as his eyes followed Camila’s gaze, before he recognised the woman on stage, sitting on a stool, guitar in hand.

 

Camila barely heard Austin speak, her eyes glued to Lauren. What was she doing?

 

“No words will ever be able to express how deeply sorry I am Camila, but this song is for you, and It says everything i’ve never been able to.” Lauren continued into the microphone. 

 

Camila blinked as she tried to comprehend what was happening, if this was really happening. 

 

Lauren began playing the opening chords on her guitar, blocking out the crowd and focusing only on the beautiful Cuban woman who was now standing just a few feet away from the stage.

 

  
**_I'm halfway gone, sleepless I'm battle-worn,_ **   
**_You're all I want, so bring me the dawn._ **   


 

Lauren's husky and intimidatingly beautiful voice sang the lyrics, still not breaking eye contact with Camila. It was as if nobody else was in the bar with them.

 

  
_**I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart.** _   
_**I'm shaking, all my luck could change.** _   
_**Been in the dark for weeks and I've realized you're all I need and** _   
_**I hope that I'm not too late, I hope I'm not too late.** _   


 

Camila’s heart began to race with every syllable, and every lyrics that left Lauren’s lips.

_**Back of the room, how come my friends already know you?** _   
_**I feel like a kid, too shy to speak up so I keep it hid.** _   
_**Oh butterflies, you steal my sleep each night.** _   


 

Lauren smiled at Camila as she began to sing with all the passion her heart could possibly covey, she wanted Camila to know that she meant every word.

_**I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart.** _   
_**I'm shaking, all my luck could change.** _   
_**Been in the dark for weeks and I've realized you're all I need and,** _   
_**I hope I'm not too late, and I hope I'm not too late.** _   


 

Camila watched in awe as Lauren fingered the strings of the guitar effortlessly, her eyes glued directly to the intense green ones that were currently making her feel like the only person in the world.

  
_**Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.** _   
_**Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.** _   
_**Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.** _   
_**Oh no.** _

Lauren’s voice softened before she broke out into the chorus, her gaze not leaving Camila’s warm chocolate brown eyes for a second.

  
_**I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart.** _   
_**I'm shaking, all my luck could change.** _   
_**Been in the dark for weeks, and I've realized you're all I need.** _   
_**I hope that I'm not too late, and I hope I'm not too late.** _   
_**Oh now yes I hope I'm not too late.** _   


 

Camila could feel her heart flutter, her knees weaken and her ability to stay away from Lauren break down all at the same time. All she wanted to do was run up on stage, take that breath taking raven-haired woman into her arms and never let go.

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh, oh, oh**_.

 

Lauren smiled a smile that sent electrifying vibes down Camila’s spine, as the green eyed woman finished the song.

 

The crowd broke into a mix of cheers, claps and whistles…much to both Lauren and Camila’s surprise. Both women were so tangled up in each other that they forgot where they were. Both women still had not taken their eyes off each other, as Lauren put down the guitar and slowly made her way to Camila.

 

Camila wanted to meet her half way, and wrap her arms around the woman she was silly to ever think she could forget so easily. But her feet remained planted exactly where they were, it was her turn to be afraid.

 

Lauren finally reached Camila and she framed the younger woman’s face with her soft porcelain hands. Camila let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding as Lauren’s extraordinary green eyes connected intensely with her own.

 

“I love you Camila. I love you more than I ever thought a person could ever love another. I love you.” Lauren whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys! I'm excited to read reviews. :)


	13. I Love You and Your Stupid Iron Clad Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I've missed you all! Sorry for the super massive delay between the last chapter, and the new update. I've had a lot going on. To my American friends, I hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving! To the rest of my Archive friends, it's the weekend! Finally! Lol jokes, I'm on night shift all weekend. :(
> 
> This brings us to the final chapter of this story! Enjoy everyone! :)

_**“I love you Camila. I love you more than I ever thought a person could ever love another. I love you.” Lauren whispered.** _

 

 

Camila blinked as her mouth hung open, words trying to come out as the woman succumbed to how surreal everything had quickly become. This night wasn’t remotely turning out how she had planned. However, she was very thankful that the crowd had dissipated and directed their attention else where, thus giving her a moment to think without the pressure of an audience looming vividly over her.

 

Camila briefly looked back to Austin who was standing a few feet behind her, and he nodded and smiled encouragingly, helping the element of guilt twanging inside her to subside greatly. She knew she always liked that boy.

 

Lauren observed the exchange and was relieved that Austin was backing down. Maybe Austin wasn’t so bad after all. She was prepared to muster up any measurable upper body strength that she had, to take him on though.

 

Camila finally returned her attention to Lauren, who was looking at her with so much love emphasised in her eyes that it was almost overwhelming for the younger woman to experience. All the fight inside her to stay away from Lauren vanished, her willpower when it came to those green eyes was virtually non-existent. Their wasn’t a cell in her body that had any strength to turn away from the extremely complex, but ever so enticing woman in front of her.

 

“I love you too Lo.” Camila replied finally, tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes as Lauren’s words slowly sunk in. Lauren loved her. Lauren loved her in the same way she loved Lauren.

 

In one swift and graceful motion, Lauren had pulled Camila as close to herself as physics would possibly allow without their bodies literally becoming one, the tips of their noses brushing each other so lightly that it felt like small feather tickling their skin.

 

Lauren gently closed the barely existent gap that separated her lips from the one’s she had longed to kiss for too many weeks now, the same lips belonging to the adorable woman she promised to never do wrong by again. Lauren’s heart swooned as she felt those same lips convey as much love to Lauren as the older woman had hoped she was emitting in return.

 

Cool air replaced the warmth of Camila’s lips as Lauren realised the younger woman had broken their kiss.

 

“You can’t just sweetly serenade me every time you mess up, you know.” Camila said coyly with slightly pouted lips, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and surveyed the taller woman’s effulgent green eyes, looking for any hint of uncertainty. She couldn’t take another rejection front his woman, her heart couldn’t handle that.

 

But the only thing Camila found in those green eyes was absolution, and the unconditional love she had been yearning for from Lauren for so long now.

 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Lauren teased with a smirk.

 

Camila chuckled as she embraced the beautiful dark haired woman whose heart she knew she would treasure for as long as Lauren would let her.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Camila said quietly as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

It was Lauren’s turn to bless Camila’s ears with her laugh.

 

“Well I think that’s the best idea you have had all night.” Lauren replied as she locked her fingers with Camila’s, leading her through the bar, towards the exit used exclusively by staff. 

 

If taking over the stage and singing didn’t get her fired, leaving in the middle of her shift probably would. Lauren didn’t care though, the only thing she cared about was the petite woman giggling behind her. 

 

Camila was so wrapped up in Lauren, that she didn’t even notice that they had already arrived outside the emerald eyed beauty’s apartment. Lauren had no longer turned off the engine before Camila was attacking her lips urgently. Lauren didn’t waste any time arguing, and pulled her lips away from Camila’s only long enough to attach them to the younger woman’s tanned neck.

 

Camila couldn’t hide the moan that escaped her lips as Lauren continued the assault on the younger woman’s neck. 

 

“We need to go upstairs before I rip your clothes off right here Cabello.” Lauren said with huskiest, and sexiest voice Camila had ever heard. Lust dripped off every syllable which was becoming increasingly evident in the way Lauren’s eyes had darkened considerably.

 

“Please…” Was all Camila could manage out as she opened the car door and practically dragged Lauren upstairs with her.

 

Lauren smirked as she opened the door to her apartment, and as she was quickly dragged to her bed room. She loved how pushy and demanding the usually virtuous Camila was, when she was turned on. Lauren had other ideas for tonight though.

 

Camila had no longer pulled Lauren into the bed room before she found herself on her back, Lauren hovering slightly above her in an attempt to not hurt Camila with her full weight.

 

“Well then Miss Jauregui, I didn’t know you had it in you…” Camila whispered seductively, referring to the sudden change in dominance. 

 

Lauren was usually happy to succumb to Camila's overwhelming need to dictate when and how thing’s happened in the bed room. It was secretly a huge turn on for Lauren, but she would never admit that to Camila. 

 

Tonight was different though. Tonight was special.

 

Lauren leant down and captured Camila’s bottom lip between her own, but broke the kiss before Camila could deepen it.

 

“Tonight, I want to show my girlfriend just how much I love her.” Lauren whispered, not breaking eye contact with the younger woman for even a fraction of a second.

 

Camila’s heart was just about ready to break free of her small chest as she heard the word ‘girlfriend’ voluntarily and deliberately leave Lauren’s full lips. Camila knew that she would never get tired of hearing that.

 

The ability to form words that mirrored the feeling in her heart effectively enough failed as Camila glided her finger tips gently down the side of Lauren’s flushed face. Camila conveyed her feelings in the only way she knew how in that particular moment. The younger woman tangled her fingers through her girlfriend’s long, raven coloured hair and kissed her with as much force and passion that she could without hurting the older woman.

 

As quickly as it takes for a heart to beat, Lauren had rolled them over and sat up so the shorter woman was now straddling Lauren. 

 

“I love you.” Lauren whispered against Camila’s lips as she separated their lips for the briefest of moments.

 

Camila’s heart fluttered in her chest for the umpteenth time that night.

 

“And I love you pretty girl.” Camila replied with the biggest smile stretched across her face.

 

Lauren trailed soft and slightly open mouthed kisses down Camila’s olive skinned neck as her finger tips slipped under the cotton shirt that her girlfriend was wearing. Lauren basked in the softness of Camila’s skin as she drew invisible circles on the younger woman’s hips with her finger tips.

 

Camila’s breath hitched in her throat with nearly every movement Lauren’s hand made. The anticipation was the most pleasurable torture that she had ever endured. Lauren and Camila had slept together many times, but Camila never remembered feeling for intimate with the older woman than she did right now. Tonight, they were making love.

 

Lauren slowly lifted Camila’s shirt over her head, discarded the item of clothing and had unhooked her bra all before either woman could blink. A playful smirk played on the corners on her lips and Lauren admired her own skilful hands for a brief moment, a smirk that was met with a roll of the eyes from her girlfriend.

 

“Stop tooting your own horn and love me already!” Camila exclaimed playfully.

 

Lauren chuckled and she pecked Camila’s lips before leaning back slightly to fully take in the gorgeous side of her girlfriend’d naked upper body.

 

“Do you know just how beautiful, and perfect you really are Camz?” Lauren asked as she returned her gaze to the chocolate brown eyes in front of her.

 

Camila wasn’t a shy person, but Lauren’s words echoed in her mind as a blush crept up her cheeks.

 

“You are too sweet to me Lo, and you are the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on.” Camila replied honestly.

 

Lauren responded by reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss as she wasted no time in unzipping the jeans that tightly hugged Camila’s toned legs.

 

The older woman then palmed her girlfriend’s round ass as she ravished her neck, before carefully laying her down on the bed, and kissing down her chest. Camila arched her back, craving more contact from Lauren to which she happily complied. The raven-haired woman flicked her tongue over Camila’s nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently which elicited the sexiest moan from the brunette that Lauren had ever heard.

 

Lauren gave an equal amount of attention to Camila’s other nipple, before slowly peppering a trail of kisses down the younger woman’s toned stomach.

 

Camila found herself exceptionally conflicted as thought she was going to explode from the inside out if Lauren didn’t direct her attention to Camila’s most intimidate place this very second, but at the same time the younger brunette was revelling in every kiss, and every touch that the green-eyed woman was gracing her with.

 

After Lauren was satisfied with the amount of love she gave her girlfriend’s flawless, and tiny stomach, it didn’t take Lauren long to tug those tight jeans down Camila’s legs, leaving her girlfriend in nothing but the smallest white lace thong that Lauren had ever seen, not that she was complaining. 

 

“Lauren…” Camila whimpered, ripping Lauren right out of the state of admiration. Lust quickly replacing the awe in Lauren’s beautiful green eyes.

 

As much as Lauren wanted to explore every inch of Camila’s body with her lips, she could not contain herself for a moment longer. The raven-haired woman hooked her finger tips in the waist band of Camila’s thong, and removed the last piece of material left standing between the physical embodiment of Camila’s sexual desire, and Lauren’s wanting ruby red lips. 

 

 

 

**************

 

 

Camila lightly brushed her fingers over the tattoo on Lauren’s smooth ribs, as they lay side by side in Lauren’s bed and covered by nothing but a thin white sheet.  The tattoo that always punched her right in the heart, the tattoo that reminded her of dark times where she thought the emerald eyed, flawless human being laying next to her would always be just out of her reach. Like those dreams you have from time to time, where you want to run to the person in your dream, but your legs don’t move. Or you yell out to them, but your voice fails and nothing comes out. Those dreams where the person you are longing for is just out of reach, and it doesn’t matter how hard you fight, you just can’t get to them.

 

It was as if Camila’s angsty train of thought was etched all over her face for Lauren to see, because the older girl pulled the Cuban beauty into a tight embrace, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Camila immediately relaxed into her girlfriend’s loving, and warm hold and smiled, all the negative memories from the past year were relinquished from her mind.

 

“Yeah, I really need to get that covered up.” Lauren whispered so as to not startle Camila, they had been laying in such a comfortable silence for so long. Camila propped herself up on one elbow, and eyed the tattoo again. “A heart that beats, is a heart that bleeds.” Although Camila wasn’t fond of the tattoo for good reasons, she couldn’t help but admire the beautiful script it was written in. She also knew that the words her girlfriend previously lived by to a degree, are partly responsible for the way beautiful and unconditional way that Lauren was looking at her right now, the very same way Lauren loved her. Camila wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. 

 

Camila leaned down and softly kissed Lauren on her perfectly plump lips, and smiled in a way that Lauren knew a light bulb just flicked on in Camila’s beautiful mind.

 

“I have a better idea.” Camila almost sang. Her voice was like beautiful velvet as it rolled of her Cuban tongue, and it never failed to make Lauren’s heart flutter.

Not a couple of hours later, Lauren found herself in the all too familiar chair prepping for her newest tattoo.

 

“Are you going to hold my hand pretty girl?” Lauren asked with a coy smile, as she held out her hand for Camila to take. Lauren wasn’t remotely scared for the hum of the pending tattoo gun that is moments away from penetrating her skin, but she always jumped at any chance for skin to skin contact with her very own, alive and breathing Cuban angel.

 

“Of course.” Camila smiled. Camila saw right through her girlfriend’s phoney apprehension, but she didn’t mind a single bit. She would never get tired of holding that beautiful woman’s hand. That beautiful woman, that she indisputably, and undeniably has fallen unconditionally in love with. 

 

Camila stared right into those bright green orbs, just as Lauren stared rapturously into the warm and chocolate brown eyes that sent intangible but welcomed arrhythmia’s thundering through her heart and soul.

 

Neither woman knew how long they had being silently declaring their love for one another, with the way they looked at each other, in a way they both knew another would never look at them the way the woman in front of them was looking at her. Neither woman knew how much time had passed, but the sound of the tattoo gun died away, and they snapped back to reality. Both looked down at the new addition that now lived below the quote on Lauren’s ribs.

 

“A heart that beats, is a heart that bleeds.

but it’s also a heart that loves, 

and can be loved in return.”

 

Both women smiled contently as they admired the new words that graced the flawless skin of Lauren Jauregui. An exchange of words weren’t necessary between the Latina girls; The history of their relationship said it all. The words on Lauren’s rib cage were the visual and literary depiction of the long awaited, some what turbulent but ultimately beautiful and novel worthy relationship that had blossomed between them at last. 

 

Camila smiled contently as she leant down and captured her soul mate’s lips with her own.

 

“I love you Lauren Jauragui.” Camila whispered.

 

“And I love you Camila Cabello.” Lauren whispered back as she caressed Camila’s soft and olive-toned cheek before planting another soft butterfly kiss on her nose. She smiled both to herself, and at the impeccable woman a mere breath away in front of her, never more grateful than in this very moment, that she let the walls surrounding her once iron clad heart come crashing down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I'm a big believer in happy endings, real life is cruel and unhappy enough...why ruin a fictional world too?!?!?!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment or thought below! Thank you so much to everyone that has read my story, I really enjoyed writing it! And thank you to everyone who has commented, or 'kudos'', or even told a friend to have a read. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope at least a couple of people enjoyed it. Drop comment, make my day. :)


End file.
